Brutal Zero
by Other Personalities
Summary: Just thought I give it a try. A Warfather is thrown into a word where humans don't know about metal or the Tainted Coil until now.
1. Chapter 1 Summoning

**AN: Right just thought I try this. It mostly comes from my own insanity but anyway it will be rated-M for safety k? Cool alright on with the story.**

**PS I have really Crap grammar and spelling just to give you a bit of a heads up and Read and Review!**

**Psycho: Yup he sucks! Hahaha**

**Peacekeeper: Be nice!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Summoning

**3rd person POV: Tristain Academy School Grounds**

It was the start of another school term at the Tristain academy of magic, on the schools grounds the students have gathered together to preform the familiar summoning ritual.

All students save one where successful in summoning thier familiars however the one student who had failed the summoning twice now was on her last attempt at it. She was worried because if she failed she would be unable to attend classes this year.

"Miss Vallière your turn now." The professor a man known as Colbert called out.

Their was a deep silence as the girl took a few steps forward but then she heard the whispering from her classmates "The Zero's next this can't be good." one says.

"She'll probably kill us."

"Yeah that's zero for you." the girl ignores them.

The girls full name was Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière or commonly known as Louise the Zero because of her failure to preform magic. Every time she casts a spell she would cause an explosion.

She knew this was her last chance that just made her even more desperate she took a deep breath, raised her wand and began to chant. She started softly then her voice began to rise everyone could clearly hear the desperation in her voice at this point after she shouted "Bring fourth my familiar!" she brought her wand down and...

Their was a huge explosion.

**Somewhere Else**

The Warfather stood in the centre of the battlefield looking around at the corpses of the fallen Coil and Ironheade troops. He felt great satisfaction from the carnage and loved the screams of the wounded as they where in pure delicious pain.

He walked over towards a Battlenun she bowed at his approach "Warfather Ragnarok a pleasure to see you. How may I be of service?" she asks.

"Greetings sister." Ragnarok says "I would like you to birth us more children now." he orders.

The Battlenun nods before asking "Do you wish them to be Soul kissers or a Punishing party?"

He thinks for a few moments before replying "Give us 2 Soul kisser groups."

She bows again then looks up to the sky, spreads her arms, opens her mouth and a green, slimy tube appears from her mouth it then wraps around her body a little before entering the ground to begin the birthing.

The Warfather turned not in disgust but because he had much work to be done.

He walked away from the Battlenun and looked around the battlefield and that's when he spotted a strange, swirling green thing. He was curious so he went closer towards it trying to figure what it was while he was walking over thier he noticed that the others hadn't seemed to have noticed its presence which only made him more interested.

It was then he noticed it for what it was a portal a strange one. He didn't understand why he was the only one who could see where as the others couldn't and that the humans didn't preform any magic to create this since they where incapable of performing magic.

Ragnarok stared at the portal before reaching out to touch it. Then without warning the portal started to pull him in he tried to pull his arm and hand out but this only pulled him in further. Eventually it sucked the Warfather in and then everything went black for Ragnarok.

**Tristain Academy School Grounds**

After the explosion it kicked up a large amount of dust and smoke obscuring the views of everyone in the area the girl Louise swiped away the smoke to help clear her vision. She thought that she had failed again but then she noticed a silhouette of a figure.

After a few moments the professor chanted a small spell and cleared away the smoke relieving the creature that Louise had summoned.

Everyone's mouth dropped open at the site of the familiar that Louise had summoned: First they all assumed that the familiar was male given his psychical appearance. The familiar was wearing long red coat with ten golden buttons and a belt at the waist and black boots. They where holding a strange book close to their chest and the book had a strange chain with an unknown symbol hanging from it.

The familiar was quite tall they had light red skin, their mouth seemed to stretch out in front like a horses but only shorter they had no lips meaning you can see all thier teeth added together they numbered sixteen altogether and from thier mouth prodded two metal pipes that looked like tusks. Their eyes where white, they had no hair on their head except four horns aluthough two appeard to be more from a harness of some sort upon closer inspection, they had small spikes prodding from just above thier ankles and on their elbows.

"By the founder I've summoned a Demon!" Louise thought worriedly she knew that if word got out then she would be tried and executed as a heretic.

The demon looked around before his eyes fell upon Louise he then walked slowly over towards her and she froze holding her breath. The professor tensed ready to attack if his student was harmed but he did take note that the demon wasn't showing any signs of hostility still he didn't let his guard down.

It stopped in front of Louise and said something it appeared that it couldn't speak their language Colbert sighed and with a few words casted a spell. After a few moments he asked "Can you understand us?"

"Yes thank you." the demon said polity everyone took note that it's voice sounded _wise _"Can I ask why am I here?" the asked.

"I-I summoned you to be my familiar." It was Louise who had spoken she sounded a little sacred but her voice still held authority.

The demon stared at her for awhile everyone was afraid that he was going to attack her but instead he bowed "I see well how does one complete this _summoning_?" he asked but tilted his head when the girls face flustered.

Colbert decided to answear for her "Miss Vallière must...kiss you to seal the contract." he said simply, the demon seemed to ponder this for a moment then after nodding got down on one knee so that he was eye level with Louise and waited.

Everyone was shocked that a demon a monster was being so submissive towards a human and a child at that. Slowly Louise stepped forward and taking a deep breath chanted "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." then she kissed him.

Ragnarok felt a foreign power flow threw him before it disappeared he then stood up standing tall and proud the girl let out breath as did everyone else "Right everyone congratulations on completing the familiar summoning ritual you may now return to your dorms." the professor called everyone nodded then hurried away.

Louise turned to her familiar "C-come on familiar let's go." she commanded and was pleased when her familiar bowed and followed her quietly not knowing of his dark thoughts.

* * *

AN: Right that's that so tell me what you think and If th Warfather description I gave is shit then look them up on google images anyway without further ado Psycho?

Psycho: READ AND FUCKING REVIEW BITCHES!

Peacekeeper: I do apologise for him I really do what he means is please give Reviews ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

**AN: Right well I got followers and favourites so a huge THANK YOU to you all please leave a review and yeah on with the story.**

**Right so in this chapter it starts when Ragnarok first appers so you'll see what he thought about this whole thing.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Introductions

**Ragnarok's POV: School Grounds**

When everything went black I assumed that I went unconscious I am not sure how long I was out for but I know that when I awoke I wasn't in Coil lands.

First of I was in some sort of castle courtyard, second everything was _brightly _coloured and their was no sounds of Metal and thier was a large group of humans.

After looking around a bit I turned my attention towards the large group of humans in front of me. I studied them as they did me I sensed great fear coming from them but they where mostly children so it was understandable, I noticed that their was a pink haired girl further away from the main body she seemed deep in thought about something.

Without a word I made my way over to her the children tensed and the pink haired one froze. I noticed that the adult man was prepared incase I attacked knowing that I was in a foreign land I decided to show no hostility...at least for now.

The adult seemed to noticed this and relaxed slightly but still on high alert "Cautious man he's probley done this before." I thought to my self.

I stopped when I was standing directly in front of the girl I stared done at her she stared back completely petrified in her eyes I saw fear but also something else that I couldn't place. After a short pause I asked "Where am I girl?" she frowned that's when I realised that she couldn't understand me.

I heard a sigh turning to its source it came from the adult he said something then thier was a strange power going through me, before it disappeared quickly then a short pause before he asked "Can you understand us?"

I was shocked to say the least that a human preformed magic but didn't show it I decided to play nice "Yes thank you." I said wishing to tear open my own throat. I decided to ask the big question "Can I ask why am I here?"

It was the pinkette who answered "I-I summoned you to be my familiar." I took note that she still sounded frightened but her voice held some authority I commended her. Then I remembered that she called me a familiar basically a slave I won't lie I really wanted to kill her right now.

But two things held me back first I was in a strange place with no Coil and these humans are able to use magic.

Second I felt something strange emanating from the girl I couldn't place it though. After sometime I realised that I had been starring at her for long they all thought by now that I was going to attack her, so I decided to be submissive...well for now at least.

I gave a bow believing this familiar thing to be identical towards a contract I decided to ask "I see how does on complete this summoning?" knowing that their must be a way to seal the deal. This confirmed when the pinkette flustered I tilted my head in question.

The man spoke again "Miss Vallière must...kiss you to seal the contract." he said simply I thought about this for a moment then after much debate I nodded and went down on one knee.

I read the faces of the children they registered shock but why I do not know I have to find that out later. The girl took a step forward and began "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She kissed me on the neck with a slight look of disgust I was quite insulted but that didn't last long as I felt a strange power flow through me I don't know what it was only that it was magic but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

I stood up standing tall above the others the girl Louise let out a breath and the man spoke "Right everyone congratulations on completing the familiar summoning ritual you may now return to your dorms." Dorms? Oh so this is a school hmm I'll ask the...Mistress later.

Said Mistress turned to me "C-come on familiar let's go." she commanded still some fear in her but that was quickly disappearing. I gave her a bow she seemed pleased with this good for their will be much work to do in the future.

**3rd Person POV: Louise dorm Room**

Louise opened the wooden door to her room and walked in Ragnarok followed but had to duck under the door frame because of his hight. The room wasn't large it had a large bed, wooden table with a wooden chair and a small pile of hay in the corner of the room.

Louise stood in the centre of the room while Ragnarok closed the door then he turned back and stared at his mistress no one said anything until finally Louise turned around to give her familiar a glare only for it to falter.

The Warfather tilted his head trying to work out what she was doing. Their was another silence before he asked "Mistress can you tell me where I am exactly?" she looked back at Ragnarok again before nodding.

"You are in the Tristain Academy of Magic." she answered with great pride Ragnarok nodded and was about to ask her something else but she cut him off "Undress me." she command.

To say Ragnarok was stunned was an understatement he tilted his head again "Pardon Mistress" he said.

"I said undress me!" Louise snapped the Warfather blinked then sighed before placing his book down upon the wooden table. He started taking off her clothes piece by piece but he noticed that her gaze was on his Tome and the chain of the Coil hanging from it.

When he had finished he retrieved his book but the girl handed him the clothes as well he looked at them confused then back to her, however he waited while she finished putting on her nightgown when she noticed him looking at her she huffed "Go and wash them familiar."

"Yes Mistress." he said obediently although he hated the girl he did respect her dominating nature he turned to leave.

Louise stopped him and said "Familiar you are to wake me tomorrow." he nodded then she asked "Do you have a name?"

_"Finally" _Ragnarok thought he stood to his full hight bowed low and with as much pride as he could muster gave a formal introduction "I am Warfather Ragnarok." the girl blinked.

"Warfather? Uh what type of title is that?" she asked interested.

"It's a long story I'll have to tell you sometime when we are free." he said smoothly.

"Oh we have a free day tomorrow so that we can talk then." she informed him he bowed and was about to leave when he stopped.

Louise raised an eyebrow Ragnarok then turned stared at her and asked "Um Mistress where am I sleeping?" she pointed towards the pile of hay in the corner.

He nodded then exited the room down the hallway Louise crawled into bed pleased that even though her familiar was a demon he still was obedient.

She wouldn't be thinking that if she had known that he was currently thinking about boiling her in oil.

**Ragnarok's POV: School Hallways**

I was lost well truth be told I didn't know where I was going to begin with she told me to wash these clothes I sighed as I kept walking.

I noticed two students together whispering a blond haired boy and a brown haired girl like the Mistress the boy had a purple cloak/cape whereas the girl had a brown one.

They appeared to be love birds I shook my head humans where strange when it came to relationships I sighed and continued walking.

That's when I bumped into someone I looked down at the black haired girl before me it was a maid perfect just what I needed.

She looked up at me and turned as white as a sheet I smirked "I apologise for that I couldn't see you dear." I said a small blush appeared on her face after she heard the word dear _"Hehe maybe I can have a little fun with her_."

"I-it's ok mr familiar it's not your fault." she said still a bit fearful of me but some colour to her face and confidence seemed to have returned to her.

I frowned when she said mister familiar I decided to correct her "Not mr familiar Ragnarok Warfather Ragnarok my little beauty." I smirked as most of her face started turning red.

"My n-names S-Siesta pleased to meet you!" she squeaked if only I had a punishing party I am sure this girl would make pleased. After my musing I noticed her gaze had from my face downward I was going to make another remark when I remembered the clothing I was holding I decided to explain.

"The mistress told to wash and clean these however I am not accustomed to such things." I explained simply.

"Oh well I could help you with that." she offered happily I nodded then handed her the clothes she took them and gestured me to follow so I did.

After walking for awhile we entered what I assumed to be the washroom it was large room with many small wooden baths with soap and water.

Siesta went to work rolling up her sleeves and taking a necklace of while I read some of my Tome to pass the time. All was quiet I noticed that the girl would sneak glances at me every now and when she thought I wasn't looking but of course I was.

When she had finished I thanked her and was about to bid goodbye until I saw her necklace she noticed my gaze and asked "Do you want to see it Ragnarok?" I nodded.

She held out the necklace and I recognised it for what it was it was a face of a creature as old as time it's mouth was open showing the sharp teeth, it had two tusks, and I thought I saw red in the eye sockets.

"Ormagodon" I breathed.

* * *

**AN: Tell us what you think.**

**Psycho: It's shit their ya go**

**PK: Stop it Psycho! Anyway please give Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Read and Review please and thank you to those who gave reviews :)**

**Psycho: Ya know they really don't give a fuck**

**Doctor: Knowledge is power**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Ragnaroks POV: Washroom**

I didn't realise I had said the name out loud I looked at the maid she stared back with wide eyes "You know of Ormagoden?" she asked.

"Yes he's the Cremator of skies, the Eternal Fire Beast." I replied I looked back at the necklace and woundered how she could have gotten it seeing as their isn't any presence of the Coil or Ironheade for that matter.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"From my grandfather he gave it to me when he passed away he also told me the story of Ormagoden but I didn't think they where true...until now." she said I nodded handing back the necklace which she took from my grasp and fastened around her neck.

"Siesta may we keep this conversation between us please?" I asked polity the girl looked a little confused but nodded anyway a blush creeping up her neck. The reason I asked was because I wanted to know if anything else had came to this land from my own hopefully, I could find some Coil troops or something if not then I will have to breed them myself. That got me thinking that if I created a Coil then I would need a new leader but by the hierarchy rules Louise would be the leader seeing as I've been bound by contract to serve her making her position equivalent to the emperor.

That may not have been a bad idea seeing as I sensed great hatred and fear in her perhaps I could convert her I mused she certainly had a dominating personality.

After thanking the girl I then made my way back to the Mistresses dorm room I set the clothes down on the table before sitting in the chair, cause by the titans I will not sleep in a damed pile of hay like a pig.

I looked over to her sleeping form she seemed so peaceful and vulnerable I could easily walkover and open her throat if I wished, but I resisted the temptation I needed answers and tomorrow I would get them but I knew she would have questions of her own and I already agreed with myself to lie about certain _aspects _but I will be truthful in other areas.

After reading some more reading of my Tome I drifted off to sleep.

**3rd Person POV: Louise dorm room**

It was mourning when Ragnarok woke Louise he had to shake her a few times before she finally stirred from her sleep. She blinked a few times to try and open her tired eyes and yawned she was still a little groggy however her vision became better.

That was when she noticed the demon standing beside her bed both stared at eachother motionless and none speaking.

Ragnarok tilted his head to the side then Louise screamed.

Ragnarok wasn't sure if she didn't remember summoning him and is now afraid of him, or if she was trying her best to play music for him. He decided on the former and without a word clamped his freehand over her mouth to stifle her screams.

He saw in her eyes at first fear then something flashed through them and given that her breathing was slowing down she seemed to relax. "Mistress I am going to let go off your mouth don't get me wrong I do enjoy the sounds of screams however I prefer to be the one causing it." Ragnarok said he let go off her mouth taking note her cheeks where now beet red but was it from her screaming or his little comment at the end he couldn't say.

He really meant torture but if she wanted sex well he was fine with that.

Louise coughed trying to regain some of her dignity then got out of bed "Did you do as I ask?" she asked him not wanting to pursue the matter from before.

Ragnarok nodded thinking that she was speaking about the clothes "Good familiar now dress me." she commanded raising her arms.

Ragnarok sighed placing his book back on the table "Very well mistress but could you please call me by name?" he asked while taking off her nightgown.

"I'll think about it _familiar _now dress me." she snapped Ragnarok dressed her all the while thinking what she would look like if thrown out of the window.

When he had finished and she was satisfied he retrieved his book. Louise had been wondering about the book for sometime since he keeps it close to him all the time, she wanted to know what was inside it she was sure reading without a demons permission would surely result in a fate worse than death.

Ragnarok was stareing at her he noticed her gaze was on his unholy tome he spoke up "Mistress if you want to know I could tell you later you did say that this was a free day after all." he said.

Her eyes snapped up to his face she went a little red she looked like a child caught stealing sweets. Ragnarok chuckled at the thought however Louise thought she was being mocked by him and without a word she took a riding crop out.

Ragnarok stared at the crop with interest "Oh are your into BDSM as well mistress?" he asked the girls face went completely red then with a shriek she struck him. Because of her hight she struck him on the chest so she beckoned him to lower himself which he did happily.

When his face was close enough she began hitting him with as much force as she can muster on his head, mouth and neck she was a little frightened since Ragnarok didn't flinch or let out any acknowledgement of being in pain. But she didn't let up and continued her abuse.

After awhile she stopped panting heavily "Don't...mock...me." she said between breaths Ragnarok noticed that she was calming down and decided to just nod in obedience.

Ragnarok wasn't in much pain it just stung a lot but their wasn't to much pain unfortunately. His mistress placed the crop in her clothes then beckoned him to follow which he did however he didn't know where they where going so he asked "Mistress where are we going."

"Breakfast then we will go outside in the sun to talk you can tell me everything." Louise replied she still sounded angry but also a lot more calmer with this being said they left her room and made their way down the hall.

**Dinning Hall**

Ragnarok and Louise entered the dinning hall calmly Louise was still a bit pissed but she was keeping calm.

The room was very large with a few wooden rectangle tables with wooden chais on each side the ceiling was very high and right now their where a lot of students in the hall.

Ragnarok received many fearful stares and hushed whispers but he ignored them his little mistress however appeard to be grating her teeth. Ragnarok rushed a little further ahead of Louise she was about to protest until she seen him pulling out a chair for her and bowing.

She smirked "Huh he always speak in a mannered way it only makes sense that he's gentlemanly as well." she thought to herself she felt a bit cheered up.

She walked over and sat down gracefully she was about to bow her head in prayer when Ragnarok spoke "Mistress may I go outside?" she thought for a moment before nodding he bowed again and left.

**Headmasters office**

The headmaster of the Tristain academy of magic was sitting behind his desk with his hands clasped together listening to what professor Colbert was saying about Miss Vallière demon familiar.

"I have never seen anything like it before Sir Osmond." Colbert said excitedly his old scholar self was surfacing.

"Nor I professor but please calm down first." Osmond said Colbert blinked a few times took a deep breath then nodded that he was under control. "Good now tell me professor do you believe this demon to be dangerous?" Osmond asked the answer should have been obvious which was pointed out by his secretary Miss Longuevillie.

"Sir it's a demon of course it's dangerous." she said sighing Osmond turned to her.

"True my dear." he began pausing only because she glared at him which he rebuffed with a smile then he continued "But from what Colbert has told me this demon was docile or simply submissive towards Miss Vallière and accepted the contract without objection. So I repeat Colbert do you think the demon is dangerous?"

Colbert thought for a moment going back to the he arrived after he had collected his thoughts he answered "Truthfully I don't know it's difficult to tell what he's thinking seeing as his face is perhaps incapable of showing emotion. Also I believe he only agreed to the contract because he felt he had no other choice." when the headmaster frowned he continued "I believe the demon will most likely have a motive for doing this."

"So what's the motive?" Osmond asked.

"I am not sure but by logic it would most likely be breaking into the academy Vault after all it's full of the most dangerous artefacts and relics." Miss Longuevillie answered.

Colbert shook his head "No I don't think so he didn't seem to know where he was when he first arrived. His body language indicated that he was just as surprised as we where."

Osmond nodded "Well all the we should keep a close eye on him but is their anything else you can tell me professor?" again Colbert thought to himself before replying.

"Yes." He started "I think this demon is some sort of...well noble." both stared at him so he continued "I mean he has a certain...air around and his speech and mannerism is quite graceful and elegant." at this Osmond had stood up from his desk and started paceing the room thinking.

"D-does this mean he is able to preform m-magic?" Longuevillie asked worriedly Colbert shrugged.

"I don't know for sure but if he's like the demons we've read about in the books and stories then...yes." he said heavily.

"Should we inform the church?" at this Osmond stopped pacing.

"No Miss Vallière has been through enough I don't wish to put her through anymore for now we will monitor the demon and if or when it decides to make its move we will be ready understood." it wasn't a question they both knew this and nodded Osmond smiled.

"Good!" he exclaimed "With that being said." he walked over towards Longuevillie and cupped her ass. Receiving both a shriek and hard slap in reply Colbert quickly left not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

**Ragnaroks POV: School Grounds**

I was standing outside of the dinning hall looking out towards the large group of familiars their where many different types of creatures in the crowd. I kept my distance not wanting to mingle with those things I started thinking about forming a plan on my future and the questions that the girl would certainly ask about.

I sighed _"perhaps I should just tell her everything"_ I thought.

I looked away from the gathered familiars towards the groups of white tables and chairs some students had already seated themselves with their familiars. I decided to walk over and take a seat since the mistress would want to ask questions we may as well be seated.

As I was walking over I noticed the fearful glances given to me by both familiar and human alike I smirked pleased with myself. I then kicked something looking down I noticed that it was a vial with a purple liquid inside "Poison?" I thought unsure I decided to keep it and test it out later.

I found a table and chair in the shade I took a seat and began reading more of my book. I am not sure how much time passed but then a voice called out to me "Oh mister Ragnarok" I knew it wasn't Louise so looked up and found the maid from last night standing their.

"Ah good mourning Siesta." I said a small blush appeard on her cheeks.

"Oh you remember my name." she chirped happily I nodded then I remembered the vial of possible poison.

"My dear Siesta." I began smirking happily that her blush was now starting to spread "I need your help you see I found this." I took the vial out of my coat pocket. She looked at it interested she put her hand out for me to give it which I did.

Then ether from bravely or stupidity she sprayed some of it then smelled it a part of me thought she was going to choke another thought her eyes would boil out her sockets. She then recoiled scrunching up her nose and coughing "Oh I think that's Guiche's I saw him carrying a purple vial not long ago."

"Can you tell me where he is so I can return it to him please?" I said innocently in all honesty i was planning on placeing demon venom inside the vial hoping to turn him into a Druid for fun but she didn't need to know that. She smiled happily and pointed me to a blond haired boy sitting at a table with some other boys.

I bowed to the maid and made my way over to them they didn't notice my approach until I was directly behind the one called Guiche I cleared my throat "Excuse me sir." I said like normally. He didn't turn hell he didn't seem to know who was behind him.

"I am busy come back later commoner." he said testily his friends gasped and he tilted his head before fully turning to face me.

The blood drained from his face upon recognising me I got this feeling that I have seen him somewhere before but I didn't know why. Their was silence before he spoke "W-what do you want _demon._" he sneered trying to put on a brave face however I could see the great fear in him.

Without a word I produced the vial (minus demon venom) and asked "Is this yours sir?" he looked at me then the vial then back to me again.

"No that's not mine take it away." he ordered still trying to show he had control.

I sighed and was about to turn when one of his friends asked "Wait Guiche isn't that the perfume that Montmorency gave you?"

His eyes went wide "W-what no d-don't be ridiculous why would she give me her perfume?" he was lying but why I don't know but then an image, of the brown haired and caped girl with a blond haired boy wearing a purple cape went through my mind realisation then hit me.

He was the boy from last night but why was he lying about something like this? I noticed that the other boys and girls around had purple capes I deduced that it had something to do with the cape colours.

I was brought out of my thoughts by "Well she's coming over right now why don't we ask her." one of Guiche friends said and pointed.

I looked over in the direction he pointed my eyes widened a fraction as a _blond haired purple caped girl _walked towards us "Oh Guiche your all right I was worried." she sweatily.

I was confused and decided to ask "Um excuse me ma'am?" she looked or glared at me "Is this yours." I asked holding out the vial. She looked at it before nodding confused I then asked "And is your name Montmorency?" she scrunched her face up in a scowl but nodded I frowned.

"This doesn't make sense I saw him last night with a brown haired girl with a brown cape what is going on?" I asked aloud not noticing that all pairs of eyes have turned upon Guiche.

"So it's true!" the girl screeched "The rumors are true you are dating a first year!" two timing huh typical human.

"No no Montorency my sweet you've got it all wrong." Guiche said trying to calm dwn the murderous blond it seemed to be working however as some sort of divine intervention the brown haired girl appeard from the crowd which I had only just noticed about.

She was in tears she walked up to Guiche and without a word slapped him across the cheek followed by the blond both girls fled then everyone laughed.

Guiche rubbed his cheeks then glared at me full of hatred "You!" he pointed "You have gravely dishonoured me and above all made two ladies cry do you have anything to say."

"Well yes this was your own fault you two timed on them." I said broadly this seemed to anger him.

"I challaenge you to a duel." he announced receiving gasps and awes from the crowd I blinked then grinned I was finnaly going to kill someone.

"Where do you wish to fight?" I asked hungry for some violence.

"Over at the Vestry court be there." he said giving a cheesy pose and h walked away with his head and hand prints on his face.

I turned and noticed that Siesta was their with a fearful expression "Y-your not really going to fight him are you?" I nodded and she panicked "B-b-but a commoner can't defeat a noble without magic you're going to...die." the last part was said in a whisper.

"My dear Siesta didn't I tell you." she looked at me curious "I can use magic too." she gasped and I smirked.

* * *

**AN: Well I geass you know what happens in the next chapter Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Power of the Tainted Coil

**AN: New chapter I am sure you know what's going to happen in this one. Also I got a review telling me about my grammar I want to say:**

**Yeah mate sorry I really suck at such things but I will try hard to make it better, but just don't get your hopes up.**

**Psycho: Finally some fucking fighting read and motherfucking review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Power of the Tainted Coil

**Ragnaroks POV: School Courtyard**

I smirked her eyes seemed to get bigger like a puppy "R-really?" she asked happily I nodded then she squealed "This is incredible does this mean your a noble too."

I had no idea why that would matter but answeard anyway "Well not exactly you see my title is Warfather meaning that I am more of a priest, but yes I suppose I could be considered nobleman as well." my answer seemed to be calming to her for I noticed the tension leave her body.

She opened her mouth to speak however she was cut off by "FAMILIAR!" Siesta imedantley froze. The voice came from behind me I didn't even need to look round to know who shouted it. But I turned anyway spotting a very pissed off pinkette stomping towards us.

I bowed at her approach hoping it would make her calmer a little.

It didn't.

She stopped directly infront of me hands on her hips stareing directly at me with a cross expression. "What's this I hear about you duelling Guiche?" She snapped I shuddered a little.

Surprisingly the maid spoke for me, "R-Ragnarok was just trying to return something to him however it turned out Guiche was two timing two girls so they hit him, he blamed Ragnarok and challenged him to a duel which he accepted." she said hastily.

Louise frowned at her before asking "Who are you commoner?" Siesta flinched at her tone.

I decided to step in "Her name is Siesta she's a maid who works at this academy. I met her last night when you told me to have your clothes washed." I said bowing.

I heard Siesta sigh quietly in relief while Louise frowned she then shook her head. "I doesn't matter now come with me so you can apologise to Guiche." She command grabbing my free hand and pulling.

However I was too strong and didn't budge. "By the titans I will not apologise to that little creep." I said calmly however I was starting to get pissed myself.

Both girls looked at me Louise in confusion from my remark and Siesta in wonder, didn't know why until I remembered her telling me that her grandfather told her stories of Ormagoden, it would only make sense that he told of the titans as well.

"What do you mean titans?" Louise asked.

"It doesn't matter the point is I will fight with Guiche and defeat him." I said not really keen on giving her a history lesson.

Louise stared at me in disbelief. "You really are stupid! A commoner can't defeat a noble it's impossible." she staeted I fancied that I heard a bit f desperation in her voice.

"Ragnarok isn't a commoner he's a noble too." Siesta piped up after hearing this Louise eyes widened in disbelief. I decided to explain about my Warfather status.

"It's true mistress remember my title Warfather?" I asked pausing when she nodded I continued. "Well where I come from we obey a strict hierarchy. At the bottom we have the minions or peasants in your case they make up our workforce, slaves, or soldiers. Next we have the Battlenuns they can command the minions to do what they wish, next you have me." I gestured to myself. "We are able to command both the Battlenuns and minions to do our bidding, and we above us we have the Overblessers they can command Warfathers, Battlenuns and minions." I finished letting both Gris process the information.

Louise was first to ask "So does this mean you can use magic?" I nodded and she breathed a sigh. "Good so I don't need to worry about you being killed?"

"Of course not mistress it is he who should be worried." I said with a dangerous tone that made both girls shudder slightly.

"Y-your not going to kill him are you?" Siesta asked timidly.

"No my dear I am only going to show him the difference in strength." I really wanted to kill him but I know it would draw attention.

"Um what type of magic can you preform?" Louise asked.

"I think it's better if I show." I said smirking.

**3rd person POV: Headmasters office**

Osmond, Colbert and Longuevillie stood together in the office again but this time stareing out the window towards the gathered students below. They had heard about the duel between their student and the resident demon.

"Are we really going to allow this duel to happen?" miss Longuevillie asked she scowled when she received a nod from Osmond. She was against the whole thing entirely Colbert didn't blame her he felt the same.

When word had spread and finally reached Colbert he imediently informed Osmond and was about to stop it when Osmond stopped him. He was confused until the headmaster explained that he wanted to see what the demon could do.

Colbert didn't like using his student as a punching bag just so they could see the possible magic the demon may posses.

However this didn't stop Longuevillie. "I can't believe this the demon will kill him."

"She's right Osmond we shouldn't allow this to happen. If the boy is injured or worse killed his family will get involved and they will find out about the demon and have the church involved." Colbert said siding with Longuevillie.

However their arguments fell on deaf ears, (which was partly true considering Osmonds age) "Listen I know this is dangerous but do not fear if Mr Garmont is in any danger we will intervene." he said calmly. Neither Colbert or Miss Longuevillie liked the idea but both nodded anyway.

Osmond sighed and stared down at the group of gathered students noticing how many turned up for the duel. He could clearly see Garmont in the middle of the crowd most likely whooing girls with his bravery or stupidity as Osmond thought. It wasn't long until he seen the crowd part a bit so a large creature stalk through the gap towards the centre.

Osmond couldn't see the demon clearly but he knew it was him. "He's arrived now let's see what this demon can do." Osmond said gravely.

**Vestry Court**

Ragnarok stood in the centure of the parted crowd with Louise close to him, Siesta had disappeared in the crowd not wanting to get in the way. Ragnarok stared directly at Guiche taking note that the boy was now holding a red rose in his hand. Ragnarok was no fool though he knew it wasn't an ordinary flower. "It must be his wand." he thought to himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Guiche spoke "Oh so you didn't flee _demon_" their where some chuckles from the crowd. Ragnarok knew he was trying to use that term as an insult but the Coil have had to deal with worse.

"Of course I didn't run I am not afraid of a _child_" he sneered Guiche eye twitched Ragnarok smirked pleased with himself.

"Very well then demon I will defeat you but not only in the name valour or for the honor of two maidens. No I shall do it to rid your vile taint of our world." Guiche finished striking a heroic pose, receiving an applause and some cheers from the crowd.

Ragnarok rolled his eyes and turned to Louise. "Mistress please stand back." she gave a small nod and walked away glancing over her shoulder every now and then, Ragnarok turned back to Guiche "I am ready now let's begin." he stated.

Guiche cleared his throat "I am Guiche Da Garmont, my runic name is The Bronze, and so your opponent shall be my bronze golem." he announced and without a word more he swiped his rose downward letting a petal fall. When the petal hit the ground the earth from the spot it landed from formed into an armoured figure.

Ragnarok hated to admit it but he was impressed that the boy could birth a child so quickly, not wanting to be out done Ragnarok decided to formally introduce himself "I am Warfather Ragnarok I don't have a runic name but if I did it would most likely be Blood or Pain." he purred.

Several students started muttering after he introduced himself mostly about his runic name choices, others about his title Warfather.

Ragnarok opened his book and took a fighting stance. "Charge Valkyrie!" Guiche ordered and his golem leaped forward, quite fast for a creature made of metal Ragnarok noted. Without a word he he began a prayer not long after beginning two red orbs appeared floating next o him. The crowd gasped as well as Guiche even th Valkyrie stopped its attack for a moment, Ragnarok thn pointed at the Valkyire and both orbs flew towards it, the first struck the golem in the chest before exploding knocking it back a step. The second struck the face then it also exploded this time the golem fell on its back with its chest blown open and it's face too.

Everyone was stunned he had defeated Guiches golem and he can use magic. Ragnarok listened to the crowds whispers. "No way how's that possible?"

"Don't know but who'd a thought that the Zero could summon a noble."

"Wait where's his wand."

"Idiot it's that book he's holding."

"Oh...sooo does this mean that the Zero is a fire Mage?"

Ragnarok frowned at that last comment "Why would she be a fire Mage if he was?" he thought to himself.

He turned his attention back to Guiche who had recovered from his shock. "Y-your...a noble?" he asked timidly.

The Warfather chuckled "Well I am more of a priest but yes I am a nobleman too." Guchie nodded.

"I see." he said simply then swiped his rose again this time two petals fell and two Valkyries appeard however this time they where armed with double edged swords.

"Guiche! You can't kill my familiar!" Louise shrieked causing a few heads to turn.

Guiche chuckled "Don't worry my dear Louise the swords are blunt so they can't kill but they will most likely bruise or break his bones." Ragnarok shuddered at this then to everyone's surprise spread out his arms. Guiche didn't hesitate "Attack!" he shouted.

Both golems sped over to the immobile Warfather the first struck him in the chest. The second his hip still Ragnarok didn't move he still stood thier awaiting more and so they struck him a few more times.

"Mister Ragnarok!" Siesta shrieked followed by Louise.

Ragnarok was enjoying himself the pain was beautiful blissful even but he knew he would have end this and so he opend his book and prayed.

Once again two orbs appeared but seeing as thier where two opponents the Warfather sent one at each golem. The first golem was struck on its cheek, exploding blowing half it's face away it didn't kill it however it did cause it to stagger and fall. The second was aimed at the Valkyries chest however it managed to dodge but it was struck on the shoulder the orb explosion separated the arm from the socket forcing the golem to drop its sword.

Ragnarok didn't hesitate he quickly prayed again summoning two more orbs and immediately sent on their way. The golem that had fallen was trying to get up however the orb entered through the hole in its face and exploded blowing off it's entire head. The other golem was trying to retrieve its sword with its free hand but the orb struck it in the throat and blew its head away which landed infront of Guiches feet he cringed at the site imagining what would happen if that had been a person.

The crowd fell silent this was incredible the Warfather had just stood their and taken the hits from the blunt swords and then he destroyed the golems as if they where nothing. Guiche summoned 5 more golems each with a sword in hand then he frowned as Ragnarok raised up a hand.

"May I take a break for just a moment." he asked everyone frowned then turned to Guiche for his response.

He nodded "Very well demon seeing as your a noble as well chivalry demands I treat you as an equal."

Ragnarok bowed smirking thinking to himself "Time to show both this child and the mistress my children." he then prepared for the birthing.

Meanwhile in the crowd two students where watching the ongoing battle with interest "Guchie is going to lose badly isn't he?" said the tall, red haired, dark skinned girl. She got a small nod in relpy from her small, blue haired companion she then went on to ask "I wonder why he asked for a break if he's winning?"

"Power." the smaller one said simply.

"What?" she asked looking at her friend.

"He's going to show his power and dominance." she explained the taller girl nodded then turned back to the fight.

Ragnarok took a deep breath out stretched his arms and opened his mouth, a large, green, slimy, tube shot out from it and dug itself into the ground. The students stared in horror and disgust of the thing that had appeared from the Warfathers mouth the students then noticed another tube starting to prod from the ground and rise up however a small bubble was at the tip but it quickly expanded until it popped showering a small area in sickly green substance.

Everyone's eyes widened at the site of the figure that was lying prone on the ground before getting up.

It was female that much was certain she was wearing a red latex nun outfit with stiletto heeled boots with red latex stockings, she had pale white skin, red latex gloves which went up to her shoulders and had the index fingers extended they looked sharp enough to cut through almost anything, her face was concealed but her mouth was visible and was considered the only unattractive thing about her, it resembled a zipper the same one you find on clothes. She also had an hourglass appearance.

She looked around a little before she spotted Ragnarok she walked over to him swaying her hips deliberately. When she reached him everyone understood her hight she was a head taller than the Warfather. She bowed low and spoke "Warfather how may I be of service?" she asked everyone took note that her voice sounded seductive.

"Ah sister I need you to help me destroy them." he said pointing at the golems she nodded and turned preparing to fight.

Guiche was shocked to say the lest but ordered his Valkyires to attack anyway (while wiping away some blood from his nose) three went for the Battlenun while the other two attacked the Warfather.

The first golem to reach the Battlenun raised its sword high to strike however she was quicker and in a quick motion decapitated it. The other two advanced on her preparing to strike at the same time, when they attacked from her left and right she leaped away gracefully she giggled at the golems as they struck eachother, it seemed worse for them since the swords appeard to be stuck in them Guiche face palmed himself in embarrassment.

The other two golems where advancing on the now praying Warfather however one noticed that his comrades had failed in and turned its attention on the giggling woman. It rushed towards her hoping to get a hit in however she sidestepped it's strike and pierced her finger through its head the golem twitched so she stabbed it again another twitch so she continued stabbing at it until she was sure it was dead.

Ragnarok blasted the golem that attacked him to pieces then turned his attention to the Battlenun. She faired well he noticed that two golems where stuck together and so decided to end them seeing as they couldn't feel pain he quickly blasted both then turned to the Battlenun and without a word pointed at Guchie.

Guiche was about to summon more however he was stopped as a long, slender, sharp finger was pressed against his throat drawing some blood he didn't move.

The Battlenun turned to the Warfather awaiting for permission. Ragnarok slowly made his way over and looked at him everyone held their breaths not sure about what was going to happen.

Guchie finally found his voice "I-I yield by the founder I yield!" he pleaded.

The Warfather studied him for a few moments he really wanted to kill but remembered that their where only two of them now he would have to bide his time. "Get lost." he said simply the Battlenun removed her finger and the boy ran off through the crowd.

Both Ragnarok and the Battlenun made their way over to Louise who's face was still in shock. When Ragnarok bowed to her so did the Battlenun "Now mistress shall I tell you of the Tainted Coil?" he asked grinning.

**Headmasters Office**

Osmond and Longuevillie had their mouths open agape Colbert was trying to contain scholar side. "T-there's _two _of them now." miss Longuevillie whispered the headmaster only nodded not sure what to say.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Colbert asked receiving two-are you mad?-looks they had not expected this to happen bu thankfully the student wasn't harmed so that was a blessing at least.

"Colbert I want you to find out what you about this demon immediately." Osmond commanded and Colbert took off running out the door to start his line of questioning.

* * *

**AN: Right tell us what you think and sorry for the crap detail I put into the Battlenun but just google image it to what I am talking about also tell us what you thought about the fight good, bad, ya know just tell me what you think.**

**Well next chapter a history lesson from Ragnarok.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Tainted Coil

**AN: Alright now for a little history lesson from Ragnarok enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Tainted Coil

**3rd Person POV: School grounds**

Ragnarok and Louise where sitting down at one of the white tables from earlier while the Batllenun and Siesta both stood, the crowd of students from before had returned to their previous tasks, Louise and Siesta where both edger on Ragnaroks lecture on his people.

Ragnarok opened his mouth to begin however he stopped as he noticed a man heading towards their table it took Ragnarok a few monts to recognise him. "He was teacher at the ceremony." he thought.

Colbert was approaching the table so far only the two demons noticed his approach whereas Miss Vallière and the maids backs where turned to him. Both turned around when he was around halfway "Oh professor Colbert." Louise waved to him as did the maid.

"Greetings Miss Vallière, servant, familiars." he greeted Loiuse smiled she liked Colbert he was always kind to her, Siesta curtsied, Ragnarok just nodded and the Battlenun stood motionless not sure how to respond.

"Oh that's right you too don't know each other do you?" Louise asked both shook their heads.

"Your quite right Miss Vallière allow me to introduce myself." Colbert began, "I am professor Colbert but please just call Colbert or professor if you wish." he said smileing.

Ragnarok cleared his throat "I am Warfather Ragnarok just call me Ragnarok." Colbert nodded and Louise was secretly pleased that they where getting on well with eachother.

Colbert looked over to the Battlenun "And what's your name dear?" he asked.

"That depends." she said simply everyone frowned.

"Depneds on what?"

"Depends on what mistress Louise wishes my name to be." she answered all eyes turned upon Louise.

"Oh...um...I am sorry I'll give you one later ok?" Louise said upset but the Battlenun didn't seem bothered by this she just bowed.

"Ragnarok why don't you tell Louise and Colbert about the tale of your people?" Siesta chimed, Colbert was now interested as was Louise they turned back to him.

Ragnarok smirked "Very well but get comfortable for it is a very long tale and first I must tell you the tale of Ormagoden." he said Siesta ran off to collect two chairs for herself and the professor.

When they where both seated Ragnarok started the tale.

"In the all was darkness and that was how the first ones liked it. They where so grotesque that not even they could look upon themselves until Ormagöden cremator of the skies, the eternal fire beast appeared his metal, flaming body illuminated the world forcing the first ones to see themselves as they truly where. The first ones then fled underground and they waited plotting the day they would murder the fire beast."

"While the first ones hid underground they fed from Madrinall the teadted tree of drinking, from the bark they suckled a thick nectar that came from the roots which penetrated the ground so deeply they reached the untouched places. Their in a chamber a beautiful being known as Atulia sang to the trees roots which in turn turned her song into nourishment for the hideous creatures above, however one day the greediest of the creature sneaked into her chamber and trapped her in a cage. He then forced her only to sing for him and with this he gained unlimited power over all the other creatures and became their first and most terrible king."

"The king then used Atulias singing to lure the fire beast underground into a large cavern, when he reached it the first ones then tried to douse his flaming body with mud. However Ormagoden rather than be extinguished the mighty beast let out an earth shattering scream and exploded with the power of a sun. Millions of pieces of his steal and iron flesh shot into the ground veining it with ore, his fire leaped up into the sky their by becoming the sun, his blood flooded the world drowning all the first ones and forming the oceans, his death cry was so loud it now echoes through the world to this very day. Even though lowly creatures murdered the God his death brought together the elements which would give birth to a new era Blood, Noise, Fire and Metal.

"from the oceans of blood came new life including my own people the Tainted Coil. We where hated by all others for we possessed the twisted forms of the first and the powerful anger of the fire beast. We where hated, feared and almost exterminated until we where saved by the Titans they had the beauty and purity of Atulia and the power and size of Ormagoden. They took pity upon us and adopted us as their pets we then hid our deformities with severer restrictive garments and we endured the pain because more than anything we wanted to be just like our beloveded masters. Then one day they left us alone without saying a word."

Ragnarok stopped not wanting to go on partly because he didn't want to revel the secrets of the Titans, and he didn't want to tell them that it was the Coil who created humanity.

Colbert sensed his discomfort "It's all right you don't have to continue if you don't want to." he said kindly both Louise and Siesta nodded sadly.

Ragnarok gave feigned gratitude "Ragnarok if you don't mind I would like to ask you some questions, is that alright?" he asked.

"Yes ask me and I will answer." he said. "but I will withhold information when I see fit he" he added to himself.

"Well first question you said your a Warfather? What does that mean?" Colbert asked.

"Well a Warfather is basically a priest or noble of the Coil we lead our forces into battle and preform rituals." he said simply he wasn't going to elaborate on the rituals though.

"Are thier any other noble types?"

"Yes you see we are based on a hierarchy at the bottom are the Minions, next we have the Battlenuns." he paused gesturing towards the one behind him. "Then you have Warfathers and after us is the Overblessors, and finally the Emperors."

Colbert nodded "So why did the Battlenun ask Miss Vallière for a name, why couldn't you give her one?" he asked Louise was also interested in the answear as well.

Ragnarok sighed "Because she out ranks me."

Louise eyes widened "What? How I am not a Warfather or Overblesser how can I out rank you?" she asked confused.

"Well because of our contract you now hold the rank of emperor." Ragnarok answered he didn't want to however he believed that Louise could become a great emperor.

The three humans mouths dropped open in shock. Ragnarok decided to steer the conversation back. "So professor anymore questions?" he asked.

Colbert quickly shut his mouth and cleared his throat "Um, yes...but...I don't know how to ask." he said timidly. Ragnarok frowned then waved him to continue Colbert took a breath then asked "How did you create the Battlenun?"

"Oh interested in me are you?" the Battlenun teased causeing Colbert to turn a little pink and shuffle in his seat. She gave a girly giggle from the mans discomfort.

Ragnarok shook his head "Well I didn't create her, I gave birth to her." he corrected again everyone's jaws dropped Siesta looked like she was going to faint.

"What! What! What! But aren't you a man? How can you give birth?" Louise asked she looked like she was about to blush Ragnarok found these moments to be both entertaining and adorable.

"The noble classes are something called asexual meaning we don't need to have sex with a mate to produce offspring we only need thier seed. However we are able to engage in sex if we wish as we do have the parts...would you like to see?" he asked grinning.

"NONONONO! THAT'S FINE!" the three humans said frantically blushing madly, the Battlenun chuckled at their discomfort, she always found it strange when humans became embarrassed about sex.

When they had calmed down Colbert spoke "Well I geass I shoul be going thank you though this was very interesting." he stood up his cheeks still red then he left. (hastily)

Siesta then excused herself saying she had sent to long here and needed to get back to work. After she had left Louise stood up "C'mon familiars let's go." she said leaving both the Warfather and Battlenun silently followed.

**Louise dorm room**

Louise was standing in her room with both familiars just preparing for bed, she outstretched her arms "Undress me." she commanded.

"With pleasure mistress." the Battlenun-who's name she was trying to come up with-said eagerly.

Louise then had an idea she wanted to see if what Ragnarok said was true about her outranking him. "No, Ragnarok you undress me." she noticed he stiffened at her command. She grinned evilly which caused both her familiars to shiver she thought it was fear.

It wasn't it was pleasure.

"Steep aside sister." Ragnarok ordered she did as she was told pouting, he then went to work.

After he was finished Louise climbed into her bed and was about to get comfortable, until "Mistress may I show our dear sister around the school so she knows where everything is?" Ragnarok asked.

Louise thought for a moment then nodded both bowed to her then Ragnarok offered his hand to the Battlenun which she accepted and they both left the room hand in hand. Louise felt a strange feeling at that but she couldn't place the feeling instead she shrugged it off.

She was quite pleased today not only is her familiar strong but now se has two of them and their both nobles, now all she has to do is preform magic and everything will be perfect.

She dozed off with a smile plastered on her face.

**School hallway**

Ragnarok stared out the window looking out towards the night sky with his back to the Battlenun, she had her hands clasped together she was still coming to terms with where she was and also about the confusion off the Warfathers actions.

Finally after sometime she found her voice. "Warfather why do you willingly follow the girl?" she asked curious.

"What do you mean?" he asked not turning.

"Well why do you willingly do as she instructs I know she now out ranks you but you act like you have no ambition." she knew she was treading on dangerous waters here.

"Because I believe she would make an excellent emperor." the Battlenun stiffened of course he couldn't see it.

"What you really think that a human can-" she was cut off when a hand seized her throat choking her. She looked at the Warfather in the eyes he was pissed.

"Do not question my decisions." he spat she nodded, he then forced her to her knees.

"Good girl." he purred but their was still a hint of danger in his voice. "I am going to let go, now shut up and listen to my instructions." she nodded and he let her go she gulped in large amounts of breaths. She was still on her knees looking up at Ragnarok when he gave her orders.

"First sister I want you to scout out the area around the academy for a secluded area such as a cave or something." he paused waiting for her answear and when he received a nod he continued. "Second I want you to bring me a human one that won't be missed I wish to try something."

"W-What are you going to do?" she asked carefully.

The Warfather grinned "I am going to create a new Coil."

* * *

**AN: Right thier we are hoped you liked it.**

**Doctor: Tell us what you thought about on the background info and we need a nam for the Battlenun so we are open to suggestions.**

**And I want to say a big thank you to you all this is my most popular story and it only has 5 chapters so yeah THANK YOU EVERYONE ONE! ^_^**

**Now I've been thinking I had an idea for a Familiar of Zero Bioshock crossover should I try it?**

**And remember read and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 School Day

**AN: Nothing to say here.**

* * *

Chapter 6 School Day

**3rd person POV Louise dorm room**

Louise awoke to the sight of Ragnarok standing at the end of her bed, this time she didn't scream "How unfortunate." Ragnarok thought.

Louise rubbed her eyes and blinked away the sleepiness when she's fully awake she notices that the Battlenun isn't here, she panics "Familiar! Where the Battlenun?!" she shrieks worriedly.

Ragnarok takes a few moments to enjoy his young mistresses panic before answering "Calm down mistress she's...looking around the local area but don't worry I gave her a strict order to stay out of sight." Louise breathed a sigh of relief. She got out of bed and stretched and spread her arms, without a word Ragnarok proceeded to strip her nightgown off and dress her in her school uniform.

After Ragnarok had finished he asked "What is today's schedule today mistress?"

"Classes are back on as of today." she said sounding a little tired still.

_"Really? Good now I can learn more about the magics of this land."_ Ragnarok thought, "Do I accompany you to class?" he asked aloud.

"Yes." she said simply then her face went into a scowl "But you are to be on your best behaviour, or I will severely punish you I that understood?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Ragnarok silently nodded in reply then she smiled and made her way out with Ragnarok following close behind.

**Classroom**

Louise entered the classroom with Ragnarok close behind he took a few moments to view the room.

It was semicircular with a wooden desk and chair at the front and chalkboard, across from that where the tables and chairs which ascended on a short staircase complete with steps that lead up to the top desks. Their where already students and familiars sitting down chatting amongst themselves.

Ragnarok followed Louise up the steps to the top, when they where seated Ragnarok looked around at the other students noticing Guiche on the opposite side of the room, with some friends trying to pretend that they weren't their Ragnarok smirked. "I'll have to finish him off one day." he mused to himself "But not now."

He looked down below from Guiche and seen a blue haired girl with glasses reading a book, and next to her was a group of boys crowding around a dark skinned, red haired girl he didn't know why their was a good few boys obscuring his view, so he tapped his mistresses shoulder to gain her attention, she jumped then turned and glared at him "What?" she snapped.

"Who is that girl their?" he asked pointing in the red heads direction.

Louise followed his finger and gritted her teeth Ragnarok was puzzled by her sudden hostility "It's no one." she huffed. Ragnarok stared at her for a few moments before just shrugging off the matter and turning his attention to the front of the class noticing that the teacher still hadn't arrived he opened his book and began to read.

**5 minutes later**

After a few minutes a woman entered the classroom obviously the teacher, at her entrance the class went silent she walked behind her desk and gave a warm smile "Good mourning class." she said.

"Good mourning." the whole class (except Ragnarok) replayed in unison.

"Well before I start can I just say I am pleased that everyone passed the summoning test." she said looking around the classroom at the familiars, "Congratulations!" she beamed happily.

Ragnarok took note that she didn't glance him and Louise he looked at Louise, she was stareing down at her hands unhappy _"She must have noticed as well. That bitch looks like I'll be dealing with her after I am done with Guiche."_ he thought smirking.

"Now today class I will be teaching you about the earth element but before we begin, can anyone tell me how many elements their are?" few students raised their hands the teacher pointed at a random one.

"4 miss." a boy said.

The teacher nodded smiling "That's correct now can you tell me what they are?" she asked the boy.

They nodded "Um Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth?" he said sounding a little unsure.

Again the teacher nodded "That's right now their is another element that is void however it was lost centuri-" she stopped and looked in Louise's direction who in turn froze.

The whole class was now looking at her she was about to panic when she noticed that the teachers gaze was on Ragnarok. Slowly she turned her head towards her familiar to see what he was doing, he was reading his book calmly he hadn't realised that all eyes where on him he seemed to be in his own little world.

Louise's face went red with embarrassment and anger she shoved her elbow as hard as she could into Ragnaroks ribs. She received a grunt of pain in reply and laughter from the classroom.

Ragnarok stared angry at his mistress for the unprovoked attack he was going to ask why she had done that, but was interrupted by the classrooms eruption of laughter.

"Haha even zeros familiar has a short attention span!" someone shouted.

"Yeah their just perfect together!" another called out.

Ragnarok was confused "What do they mean by zero?" he thought. He knew they where referring to Louise but hr didn't see the comparison. He looked over to Louise who's head was in her hands and her face still red.

"Quiet down now!" the teacher shouted everyone jumped and fell silent she glared at everyone, then turned her attention towards Ragnarok then she smiled. "What are you reading their Mr..." she waited for his answer.

"Ragnarok and no mr just Ragnarok." he explained she nodded smileing Ragnarok didn't like this woman.

"Ragnarok? That's an interesting name I think I heard it before does it have a meaning?" she asked.

"No." he lied.

"Oh that's a pity. Anyway what are you reading about?" her voice sounded calm but the Warfather sensed the danger in it.

"The elements from my home." he lied smoothly it wasn't a total lie their was a page about the elements however he wasn't on that page.

Everyone blinked Louise stared at Ragnarok then the book _"I am going to have to ask him to let me see."_ she thought to herself.

"Oh really can you tell us what they are?" the teacher asked interested.

Ragnarok nodded "They are Fire, Noise, Blood, and Metal." he explained he took note of her facial expressions when he mentioned fire she nodded, when he mentioned noise she frowned obviously confused, then when blood was mentioned her eyes widened and finally after Metal was said she frowned again. The students reactions seemed to be the same.

"Right well thank you Ragnarok." was all she said Ragnarok gave a small tilt of his head in acknowledgement but didn't really care.

The teacher continued the lesson "Right well today class where going to transfuse these pebbles." she geastred to a small pile of stones on her desk.

"Into gold." everyones ears perked up at this "let me give a short demonstration." she said walking over to the stones. She took out her wand and said the spell then pointed at the pebbles with her wand and they turned from stone to gold.

The class was impressed "So who's first?" she asked some students put their hands up others kept them down, the teachers eyes fell upon Louise who was still stareing at the pebbles. "How about you Miss Vallière." she said the room went silent Ragnarok frowned at this.

"Are you sure miss?" a girl asked the teacher nodded frowning.

"Uh have you ever had the zero as your student?" another asked the teacher shook her head still frowning. "Oh we'll then you don't."

"Don't know what?" she asked.

"That miss Vallière aka Louise the Zero can't preform magic." the red haired girl said grinning.

"I can too preform magic Zerbest!" Louise shrieked "Look I summoned a familiar!" she said proudly, Ragnarok just blinked not to sure about what was going on.

"Miss Vallière is correct if she was unable to preform magic then she shouldn't have been able to summon a familiar." the teacher explained calmly. When no more was said she gestured Louise to come down, she did timidly when she was down at the front she told her to begin.

Louise nodded and began the chant Ragnarok watched with interest wanting to see what would happen. Louise continued to chant the class held their breaths and she flicked her wand...

**Headmasters office**

Osmond was sitting behind his desk listening patiently to Colberts explanation on what the demon or Ragnarok had told him. He was quite disturbed by what he was told about this Tainted Coil the Warfathers _people_ he wasn't sure about what to do anymore.

"Did you get anything else anything at all?" Osmond asked after a lengthy silence.

"No I've told you everything he told us however I think he was holding much information back but that would be quiet natural giving the circumstances." Colbert said.

Osmond nodded he wasn't pleased but it was better than no information he sighed and waved motioned for the professor to go.

Colbert was still standing thier Osmond looked at him "Is thier something else?" he asked, he was sure he wasn't going to like what was about to be said.

"Yes it appears that th-" his sentence was cut off by a the sound of a large explosion Colbert blinked and Osmond stared wide eyed.

"Are we under attack?" Osmond asked getting out of his chair and heading over towards the window. He noticed smoke coming from within a classroom he frowned then he remembered the demon.

He was about to speak however Colbert spoke up "No sir we arn't under attack I think that was Miss Vallière." he said sadly. Osmond knew of the girls progress in school so far she had only been able to summon a familiar and cause explosions he felt sorry for her for all the ridicule she had to deal with he sighed.

"Well erm what where you going to say?" he asked going back on topic.

Colberts face fell this meant It wasn't good news "It's about that Battlenun of his she seems to have disappeared."

**Cave**

The Battlenun was standing in the cave looking around making sure it was a suitable place for the future Coil. She had left during the night after her scolding from the Warfather, he had instructed her to find a secluded location which she had just succeeded in. Second she was to find a human who wouldn't be missed and bring them to said area and keep them their.

She wasn't sure how she was going to complete that task but she was confident that she would find a way, however she was worried about the future of this Coil seeing as the Warfather beloved that a _human _could rule the Coil. She didn't like the idea however she didn't say anything against it for she was a Battlenun and only the Overblesser or the emperor could order a Warfather around so he had no choice but to accept it.

She sighed then after quickly stretching she walked back to the entrance of the cave and marked the entrance of the cave with the Coil's symbol, then he began making her way back to the school to inform Ragnarok that she had found a cave and will begin her next mission soon.

She also hoped that her little mistress had a name for her.

* * *

**AN: Right that's it tell us what you think please REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Cave and Questions

Chapter 7 The Cave and Questions

* * *

**3rd person POV: Courtyard**

Ragnarok was outside awaiting his mistress who was currently inside her room changing clothes, she was dirty because after her flick of the wrist in class the pebbles exploded causing the desk they where on to shatter, and it caused both the teacher and Louise to be thrown back.

The teacher was injured and sent to th infirmary while Louise suffered minor injuries she went to the infirmary then to her room to change her clothes fuming all the way.

Ragnarok decided to go out and wait for her seeing as they didn't have class anymore, he was impressed by her power sure she didn't have any control but if she did she could become a very powerful and destructive force. She'd make a powerful emperor perhaps even a match for Doviculus.

Ragnarok was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that the students around where now stareing at him or so he thought. They where stareing behind him he turned fully and seen his Battlenun walking towards him with all eyes on her, this was good it meant she had a report on her mission when she was standing in front of him she bowed and he returned it.

"Warfather." she greeted.

"Sister." he returned "What have you to report." he asked interested and hoping it was to his likening.

"Sir I have found a cave for us to rebuild the Coil not far from here." she reported.

Ragnarok was pleased with this "Excellent take me their now." he commanded the Battlenun bowed and lead him away. Ragnarok thought he should tell his mistress where he was going however he didn't really have an excuse so decided against it.

Both then made their way out of the academy.

**Louise's Dormroom**

Louise was lying in her bed crying her eyes out _"Why?"_ she asked mentally.

She hated everything, she hated the fact the other students called her "Louise the Zero", she hated the fact that she was still unable to preform magic, and she hated Ragnarok since he was able to use magic and she couldn't.

She heard a knock at the door "Um miss? I have your clothes ready." it was the maid Siesta. Louise got out of her bed and walked towards her mirror. She wiped away her tears quickly then put on a serious face her eyes where still a bit red from the crying and her face still a little puffy.

When she was ready she opened the door earning a startled squeak from the maid. "Thank you servant." Louise said trying to sound natural.

"Y-your welcome miss. Oh that's right mister Osmond wishes to see you and Ragnarok" Siesta said bowing a little she knew that the girl infront of her had been crying, however she thought it best not to ask.

Louise then took the cloths from the maid then looked down the hall "Where is Ragnarok?" she asked.

"Oh I believe he left the school grounds with that Battlenun of his." Siesta answered then she regretted it as Louise's face went from confusion to complete fury.

"WHAT!" She shrieked startling the maid and dropping her cloths.

Louise stomped out her room ready to put both of her familiars through hell. However she was stopped by Siesta "Miss! You can't go out!" She shouted.

Louise rounded on the girl "And who are you to order me around commoner?" she sneered trying o keep her temper in check.

The girl flinched at her tone but said "That's not what I meant its just you can't go out like..." she trailed off.

Louise looked down at her self and realised she was still in her underwear, her face got redder and with a scream she fled into her room picking up her discarded clothes and slamming the door shut. Siesta made a hastily retreat in case Louise emerged, she then feared for Ragnarok's safety and silently prayed to Ormagöden for him to keep them safe.

**Outside Cave entrance**

Ragnarok stood outside the entrance of the cave with the Battlenun, so far he was pleased the cave wasn't far from the school yet it was secluded from prying eyes.

"Have you been inside sister?" he asked.

"Of course Warfather I have scouted it out a little as well and found a small clearing in the cave." the sister replied Ragnarok nodded pleased.

"Excellent lead the way to this clearing." he commanded she nodded and she entered the cave he followed. The Battlenun had too stoop a little because the ceiling of the cave was a bit small but that didn't matter to Ragnarok, he looked at the cave walls taking notice that they where natural formed and he looked for any type of ore hidden.

When he didn't see any he asked "Did you notice any metal ores around when you scouted the cave?"

"No but the does go deeper so their must be some down in the deeps. Hehe we could have our children go down and mine it if we find any." she giggled.

Ragnarok chuckled "Yes we could couldn't we" he purred he enjoyed flirting with the Battlenun's after all who wouldn't.

He received more giggles in response "Yes we can who knows maybe manual labour would be good for them." she chirped happily. Any normal parents would be mortified that they where willing to put thier children through hard labour, but to the Coil it was how they showed their love through only pain and hatred equaled love.

At least to them.

Both laughed at the Battlenun's comment then when the laughter died their was a calm silence between them, until the Battlenun spoke "Um Warfather?"

"Yes?"

"Does the mistress have a name for me yet?" she asked hopefully.

"No I am afraid not but don't worry I will make sure you are given a name when we see the little mistress." he promised.

She nodded not happily but at least she knew that Ragnarok would try for her. They walked in silence the rest of the way except the silence was now tense.

Sometime later they came upon a small clearing in the rock cave it was a rough circle shape, with jagged rocks sticking out, which both the Warfather and Battlenun knew would help with decorating later on. Their where two other cave tunnels which would most likely lead deeper into the mountain.

So far Ragnarok was pleased he turned to her "Excellent work sister this is the perfect place to birth a new Coil." he said happily.

The Battlenun bowed low "Thank you Warfather I do appreciate the gratitude. May I ask how are we going to form a new Coil anyway?" she asked sounding confused.

"Ah well we're going to breed more and turn others over to our side, and where going to use this lands raw materials to our benefit." he informed her.

She nodded "But what about the mistress how do you plan to turn her?"

"You leave that to me. Now go and find me someone and bring them and hold them here I'll be back tonight." he ordered.

"Uh Warfather couldn't we..." she trailed off but Ragnarok knew what she wanted.

"No." he said flaty but when he saw the hurt reaction of the Battlenun he added "Maybe some other time when where not busy." he added a small smile.

She beamed from this and after saying her thank yous they left the cave with Ragnarok heading back to the academy and the Battlenun in another direction.

**Academy Grounds**

Ragnarok walked inside the academy through the gates however he stopped as a shadow passed over him. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of a white dragon with emerald green eyes. It was circling around the courtyard until it seemed get closer to the ground.

_"Must be going to land"_ Ragnarok thought as it got closer, he took a fighting stance and opened his book just in case the dragon tried anything. Ragnarok was surprised to see a rider on the dragon he realised that the dragon like him was a familiar _"Ha servers you right serpant"_ he sneered mentally.

The dragon and rider finally landed Ragnarok took in the riders appearance. It was a girl with blue hair and glasses she was wearing a purple cloak and holding a book on something.

"No eating." she said it in a whisper to her dragon but Ragnarok's hearing was better than the average human it had to be.

The girl quietly dismounted the dragon then looked at Ragnarok with a blank expression. Ragnarok wasn't sure what to do in this situation as far as he could see he had three options:

First he could introduce himself formally.

Secound he could kill her but her familiar would then kill him.

Or third he could walk away.

He decided on the first option and bowed low "Warfather Ragnarok at your service."

The girl nodded "Tabitha." she said simply he looked at the book in her hands.

"What are you reading." he asked not really sure about what to say.

"History." she said monotone she looked at his book then to him "You?" she asked.

"Ah this is my prayer book where I preform my spells, rituals, hymns." he answered, she nodded but Ragnarok noticed that she glanced at it every now and then. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." he purred.

Her head snapped up at his face and she stared at him most likely trying to see if he was lying however that would be difficult seeing as his face wasn't human. After awhile she nodded they exchanged books.

Ragnarok looked at the book it read: History of Tristain.

He shrugged and opened the book to read, however he found that he couldn't understand the language after a few attempts he gave up, and looked towards his blue haired friend.

She was also stareing at him "Couldn't understand it either?" he asked she shook her head in response, they returned their books to each other and the girl began reading.

Ragnarok was about to open his mouth to speak however he felt something touch his foot. He looked down and spotted a red serpant with a flame on its tail looking up at him. He tilted his head in response not really sure what to make of the creature.

"Flame." it was Tabitha who said he looked at her.

"You know this...familiar?" he asked she nodded but continued reading.

Again he was about to speak until he heard "Flame come here boy!" a girl shouted, he looked over in her direction and seen a familiar red haired, dark skinned girl heading towards him he now remembered who she was.

It was the girl in the class who was being swarmed by boys he didn't know why until he seen her chest. _"Ah that explains it." _he thought to himself.

When she got closer she stared at her familiar "Flame be a good boy and come here leave the nice demon alone." she said sweetly.

Ragnarok frowned at the words "nice demon" but said nothing, when flame returned to his mistress she spoke "Ah good evening your the Zero's demon correct." h nodded not sure where this was going.

"Well allow me to introduce myself." she said and then striking a pose announced "My full name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, but you can call me Kirche."

Ragnarok then spoke "Greetings Kirche my name is Warfather Ragnarok but please just call me Ragnarok." she nodded.

"We where watching your battle with Guchie your quite strong." she said.

"Well of course I am he's a child and I am man he should come back in twenty years maybe then I'll face him." Ragnarok sneered he didn't like Guchie he kinda regretted not killing him.

"Yes I know you've done well for yourself oh and the fact you can use magic it's lovely does this mean your a noble?" she asked.

"Well I am more of a priest but yes I am a noble too."

"Oh your a priest does this mean your strict with your vows and beliefs?"

Ragnarok frowned "Well yes of course." Kirche nodded.

She was about to open her mouth but was cut off by "FAMILIAR!" everyone (except Tabitha) jumped, they knew instantly who it was and their she was a murderess pinkette heading towards them. Ragnarok blinked she seemed angry at him for some reason.

She was fuming at him he just stared at her "Come on familiar let's go the headmaster wants to see us." she snapped trying to control herself.

Ragnarok just nodded not wanting to confront his little mistress. However Kirche wasn't thinking the same thing "Oh my Louise you actually have your familiar under control." it wasn't a question it was a taunt.

"Yes Zerbst unlike you I can control my familiar since he's better than that lizard." she said haughtily smirking Ragnarok didn't care that he was better than a serpent (he already was) he was glad she was giving him a complement.

Kirche gasped dramatically then she picked up Flame and held him close "Don't say mean things about Flame." she pouted.

Ragnarok, Louise and Tabitha took note that Flame seemed to be suffocating. Ragnarok decided to change the subject "Uh mistress shall we go?"

Louise frowned then she remembered what he was referring to before she nodded vigorously and grasped the Warfathers hand and started pulling towards the headmasters office. Ragnarok was a lot stronger than Louise however but he allowed himself to be pulled by the pinkette.

**Headmasters office**

Osmond sat behind his desk flanked by Colbert stareing at the door waiting for miss Vallière and her demon familiar to appear, truthfully he only wanted to ask him how things where and to gain some new information.

The door then bursted open startling both Osmond and Colbert and in walked an exhausted Louise...holding hands with her familiar both men noticed at this.

It was then that Osmond had his first look at the demon and truth be told it wasn't what he expected. He thought it would be more of a huge, muscular, roaring monstrosity, however the demon didn't give that impression at all.

"Y-you wanted...to see...me headmaster?" Louise asked between breaths.

"Yes miss Vallière please have a seat." Osmond said kindly gesturing to the two wooden chairs in front. Louise let go of her familiars hand, then took a seat while her familiar stayed standing. "Not going to sit down?" Osmond asked.

"No thank you I prefare to stand." Ragnarok replied he was on guard, although this human was old Ragnarok could sense power flowing through him he had to be careful.

"Very well then." he said "Now let's get down to business I called you here about your dual with our student."

Louise groaned "Sir it wasn't Ragnarok's fault it was that idiot Guiche he blamed Ragnarok for his own mistake and challenged him to a dual." she explained.

Osmond nodded he knew this beforehand but that wasn't what he wanted to ask "That's true I know what happened so don't worry no ones in trouble." Louise let out a sigh. "What I wanted to ask is are you a noble?"

"Yes and no sir I am a noble however I am considered more of a priest." Ragnarok said.

"Wouldn't your disappearance case a stir up for your people?"

Everyone was surprised when Ragnarok chuckled "Oh good sir they are already stirred up with the war and all."

"War? War with who" Colbert asked everyone seemed very interested even Louise.

"Our enemy's the Drowing Doom." Ragnarok wasn't entirely lying they where an enemy but it was Ironheade who was the true threat, but they didn't need to know that.

"So I summoned you when your lands where in the grip of war?" Louise asked sounding a little upset, and for some reason Ragnarok hated it when she was like that.

He decided to tell a little lie "Well yes but if you hadn't then I would be dead I only survived because you summoned me here so...thank you." at these words Louise beamed and smiled. Ragnarok really hated himself and felt like jumping out the window.

"Oh well that was a stroke of luck but who are these Drowing Doom creatures demons like you?" Colbert asked.

Ragnarok was thinking about throwing him out the window for such an insult. "No professor you see the Drowing Doom where once human." Colbert and Louise gasped Osmond said and did nothing just stared.

"Wait what do you mean 'once human' what happened?"

Ragnarok sighed _"another history lesson"_ he thought. "Well do you remember the story of Ormagöden?" he asked when the professor nodded he asked "Well do you remember Atulia?" again he nodded.

"Did I ever mention about what happened to her after Ormagöden's death?" Colbert's eyes widened a little.

"No you did not please tell us." he said sounding very edger.

"Very well." he cleared his throat and began:

"After Atulia had lured the fire beast to his death she became over come with sorrow and woe. She retreated to a hidden place and cried her tears where black with her sorrow their was so much that it formed what we call the Sea of Black Tears, and it was said that whoever drinks from the sea will begin incredible power however they will also gain her sorrow as payment." Ragnarok finished and looked at each human seeing their reactions.

Colbert was quite happy listing to his lands and culture.

Louise frowned but weather from confusion or disbelief he couldn't say.

Osmond seemed indifferent his face was impassive so Ragnarok couldn't read him.

After sometime of silence Osmond spoke "That's a very Intresting story perhaps you could tell us more sometime."

"Prehaps." Ragnarok said however he was thinking _"Like hell"_

"S-so sir are we free to go?" Louise asked.

Osmond shook his head "No I have two things I wish to ask Ragnarok and I want you to do something."

Louise's eyes widened not about him asking Ragnarok questions but he wanted _her _to do something.

Ragnarok just tilted his head not really sure about what he was about to be asked. He then decided to ask "What do you wish to ask?"

Osmond scratched his beard "First I wish to know what's in that book." only two pairs of eyes stared at the book the other two stared eachother down.

Finally after some silence Ragnarok answered "This? Hehe this is my prayer book I use to preform sermons."

"May I see it?" Osmond asked outstretching a hand, Ragnarok reluctantly nodded he knew he would have to otherwise his mistress will just order him to hand it over. He held out the book and Osmond took it.

Osmond opened the book on the first page and looked like he was reading Colbert silently leaned over to see and squinted his eyes. Louise shifted in her seat unhappy about being left out Ragnarok placed his hand on her head and patted it she looked at him then away embarrassed.

Ragnarok turned his attention on the two males. Colbert was easy he didn't seem to understand what was written, however the headmaster was difficult his face betrayed no emotion.

Then Osmond returned the book back to Ragnarok. "Louise what's wrong your face is completely red." Colbert asked concerned.

"Nothing nothing at all." she said quickly Ragnarok coughed to hide his chuckle.

"Thank you Ragnarok." Osmond said ignoring the two.

"Pardon me but did you understand it?" he asked curious.

"Nope." he said simply.

Ragnarok wasn't sure if the human was telling the truth or not so he decided to play it save and assume that he did know what it said somehow. _"I shouldn't underestimate this man"_ he thought.

"So you had another question for me?" he asked wanting to figure out what it was but he had a feeling that he already knew.

"Ah yes where's your what was she called...Battlenun?" Ragnarok and Louise nodded together

This was the question that he had been expecting it made sense since he was the headmaster he would know what went on in his school. "Well she left the school to scout out the area, but don't worry she will not travel far nor will she be seen by the peasantry."

"And why did she go?"

"Oh that's a Battlenun thing you see they don't feel safe unless they know the area so she's looking around familiarising herself." he lied.

Osmond nodded "Very well but she had better return understood?" Ragnarok bowed low in response.

"Oh sir? What did you want me to do?" Louise asked happily Ragnarok stood up strait interested in what was to be said.

"Well do you know that Void day is tomorrow?" Osmond asked Louise nodded and Ragnarok frowned but didn't say anything. "Well we believe it best if you and your familiar do not participate."

Louise smile fell "B-but why?" she asked upset.

"Because if you participate then everyone will see your demon and report it to the church, they will then banish him and execute you for hearsay." Osmond explained.

"I-I see." she whispered quietly clearly upset.

Colbert went to comfort her "I am sorry but we only do this to protect you. You understand right?"

"Yes I understand may I be excused sir?" she asked sniffling.

"You may go miss Vallière and Ragnarok." Osmond said Louise and Ragnarok bowed and left leaving both men alone.

Both felt upset about the decision made but it was ethier hurt her feelings or lose her life they choose the former. "What did think about what Ragnarok said?" Osmond asked.

Colbert didn't have to think "I am sure he was lying especially about his Battlenun and something else." Osmond nodded.

"Well this just proves that we need to be careful keep a close eye upon him by taking Miss Vallière off the Void day we have basically given him a free day to do as he pleases." Osmond told him.

Colbert nodded "I will don't worry." he made his way to leave then stopped at the door and turned to face the headmaster. "Sir when Ragnarok gave you that book did you really not understand any of it?" he asked curious.

"No I did not." he said but Colbert thought Osmond was lying but didn't press any further deciding that it was wise to drop the subject.

Colbert was about to turn to leave when he noticed something scurry around on the floor. Osmond having noticed his gaze looked in the same direction then he smiled as his mouse came towards him, he picked it and spoke "Oh good to see you my friend now what do you have to report?"

Colbert frowned then he listened in on the conversation "Black today? I think white suits her better but blacks nice too I suppose." it took Colbert 2 minutes to figure out what he was talking about, he then left immediately and as he was walking down the hall he noticed a very pissed off secretary heading for the headmasters office he quickened his pace.

But not before hearing the screams of mercy.

**Louise's Dormroom**

Louise was lying in her bed with Ragnarok at the bottom of it. She was about to fall asleep she felt completely drained after leaving Osmonds office she spent the rest of the day looking and acting lifeless. She didn't speak most of the time and when she did she sounded depressed.

Ragnarok was secretly pleased this would help in his manipulation of her, however he needed to get rid of Colbert since his kindness would put any future plans at stake. He had to offer his mistress something that no one else could give her.

An idea popped into his head "Um mistress I have a proposition for you would you like to hear it?" he asked. When he received no response he continued "Mistress how would you like me to teach you magic."

Louise stirred from within her covers "What?" she asked simply but Ragnarok heard the interest in her voice as well.

"I said how about I teach you magic?" he repeated.

"Why would you want to teach me?" she asked curious.

"Two reasons: First you are the Emperor of myself and the Battlenun so you must have some knowledge in our magics anyway. Second since you are unable to preform the magics from here then maybe you where ment to preform Tainted Coil magics instead." he explained carefully.

"But Coil magic is demon magic it's hearsay it's wrong."

"Ah but if you summoned me then doesn't that mean Coil magic is your calling."

"Um...well...yes." she admitted meekly.

"Then it's not wrong to practice the magic you where meant to do is it?" he asked smirking.

"N-no it isn't." she admitted then paused and frowned in thought she was still for awhile before she spoke again "C-can I at least think about it Ragnarok please?" the last part was said in a whisper.

"Of course mistress take all the time in the world I will wait for you patiently." he said to her in a reassuring way.

"Very well goodnight Ragnarok." she said yawning.

"Goodnight mistress." he said heading over to the table and chair.

"Oh Ragnarok?" Louise asked suddenly.

"Yes mistress?"

"T-thank you for the offer I will really think about it." then she went silent drifting off to sleep.

Ragnarok stared at her for a few moments before sighing then he opened his book and began to read.

**15 minutes later**

After sometime had passed he quietly left the room and went down the corridor, he was heading to the cave to see if the Battlenun had succeeded if not then their would be a nameless tombstone in the caves clearing.

**The Cave**

Ragnarok and the Battlenun stood side-by-side looking at the man who was currently snoring on the cave floor. "Who is he?" Ragnarom asked with obvious diastase.

"He's a villager I lured him here easily." the Battlenun said proudly.

"How did you manage that?"

"Well I found him leaving a Pub and he was extremely drunk so I put the moves on him and brought the fool here he passed out when we arrived." she reported.

"Excellent work sister now to begin the experiment." Ragnarok said happily.

The Battlenun frowned "Experiment?" she questioned.

"Yes you see this land has little to no infulance from the Metal Gods so I want to see if these humans will be infected the same way as our ones when they drink demon blood." he said happily.

The Battlenun nodded "Good now that we understand I want you to cut my palm and to open his mouth." Ragnarok ordered. She nodded and did as she was told first Ragnarok held out his free hand and she used her sharp finger to cut drawing blood, Tainted Coil blood was red like humans however it was more crimson in colour whereas the human version was a bit lighter. After their was enough blood Ragnarok clenched his fist so he didn't waste any.

The Battlenun walked over to the sleeping drunkard and forced open his mouth carefully, then Ragnarok walked over and kneeled down and placing his clenched fist over the mans mouth unclenched it.

The blood fell into the open mouth and was swallowed easily no doubt the drunk thought it was beer both the Warfather and Battlenun backed away.

At first nothing happened until the man woke up wide and started screaming in agony then he started thrashing and twitching. A first Ragnarok thought that this was a delicious new execution style.

Until the human started changing first his skin went from white to a clayish brown, then his eyes which where green turned a glowing yellow, his hair and lips fell off his teeth changed to a much more sharpened version and he grew short claws on his fingers which had now become bony looking.

After sometime had passed the man calmed down his eyes where closed, then they opened they looked around the area taking in the scenery before falling and stopping on the Warfather.

The demon stood up and bowed low for the Warfather then he spoke "Greetings Warfather." he said his voice sounded the same as the Warfathers however it was somewhat deeper.

"Druid I am glad your here their is much work to be done." Ragnarok said grinning happily.

* * *

**AN: Right first off I don't know where Druids come from to begin with so this seemed like a good idea at the time and it kinda makes sense to me since Druids closely resemble humans.**

**Trooper: Now their preparing for war total troops in army: 3**

**PK: Yeah right and everyone PLEASE GIVE US REVIEWS they encourage us thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8 Void day part 1

Chapter 8 Void day part 1

* * *

**3rd Person POV Cave clearing**

Ragnarok was pleased that the experiment worked otherwise their would have been a shortage of manpower for the new Coil. The Druid looked at the Battlenun he bowed to her and she returned it.

"Greetings sister." he said.

"Greetings." she replied happy to have another member.

"Good now that you two are acquainted we can start our business." Ragnarok started, both turned to him and he continued "You see Druid we are in faraway land, we are alone and most importantly we are outnumbered." he paused to let the message sink in.

The Druid nodded throught the explanation then he asked "So what now? What is our plan of action?"

Ragnarok smirked "Well first we must bolster our ranks to form an army and have slaves. Second we must collect metals and turn them into equipment that we will need. Third we must conquer these lands." both nodded.

"That will be difficult considering the Metal Gods infulance is almost none existent." the Druid noted. "And we don't have an Emperor to lead this new Coil." the Druid was surprised when both the Battlenun and Warfather shook their heads.

"Not quite we do have a Emperor." the Battlenun said sweetly.

The Druids eyes widened at the news "Who?" he asked.

"My mistress a young _human _mage." Ragnarok answered.

"A human? Are you sure the human can become a powerful Emperor?" the Druid asked clearly unconvinced.

Ragnarok was on the defensive "Yes." he sneered making both the Druid and Battlenun flinch. "I do believe she can become a glorious Emperor in time." he hated it when someone doubted him and his decision making.

"Oh...well...um what are her qualifications?" he asked carefully.

Ragnarok held the urge of stabbing out the fools eyes. "Her qualifications are: Hot Tempered, BDSM Tendencies, and a Dominating personality."

The Druid nodded "Hmm what about magic?"

"She is unable to preform magic from this country however I believe she can preform Tainted Coil spells and rituals I have offered to teach her."

The Druid tensed he didn't like this but thought best not to voice his opinion "Very well m'lord." he said in submission bowing low.

"Good. Now that's out of the way I shall tell you our next step of the plan." Ragnarok said the other two leaned close eager for their new tasks.

He pointed to the Druid "I will produce 4 vials of my blood tomorrow mourning I will send the sister with the vials to you here. You will then wait until nightfall and you will creep into town and capture 4 humans of unimportant status, when they are brought here you will use the vials of my demonic blood to turn them into Druids is this understood." he received a bow in acknowledgement.

He turned and pointed at the Battlenun "You are to return with me back to the school you've been away too long, the headmaster and staff are getting suspicious and the mistress misses you."

"Aww how sweet I'm flattered." the Battlenun chimed.

Ragnarok shook his head "Um pardon me for asking but how are you going to gain your own blood when your with the mistress tomorrow?" Druid asked.

Ragnarok turned and said "Well tomorrow is something called day of the Void I don't know what it is, however it involves us familiars anyway the headmaster forbade our mistress from attending." both frowned at this so Ragnarok explained "Because we are demons their worried that the church will be informed of our presence and we will be executed."

"There's only 3 of us we must build up in order to take on a entire nation. So you Druid shall hid out in this cave with the other members off the Coil while myself and the sister return to the school and appear both docile and vulnerable." Ragnarok finished.

"An ingenious plan m'lord." the Druid praised.

"Yes very clever." the Battlenun added.

Ragnarok nodded "Glad to see you both agree now Druid I will return the night after tomorrow you had better make some progress do I make myself clear?" Druid got down on both knees and bowed his head. "Excellent. Now come sister we must return to the mistress dorm room before she wakes up." he ordered the Battlenun nodded and followed him out the cave leavening the Druid on his knees.

**Louise's POV: ?**

I don't know where I am everything is dark everywhere I look "Ragnarok!" I call out. No response I sigh heavily and begin walking.

I realise that the ground feels...weird but it's too dark that I can't see, then I notice light in distance and like a moth drawn to flame (which I think right now is ironic) I start running towards it nearly falling a few times.

As I get closer I notice silhouettes I stop as my surroundings become illuminated by the fiery light. That's when I notice two things: first the light is coming towards me, second the darkness and the reason the ground feels weird is because it's not ground it's creatures.

I look around in petrified horror at the grotesque things taking in every detail as light gets closer and making their shapes more readable. I seen some creatures with eyes on thier body in places they shouldn't be, I seen others with tentacles, shrivelled limbs, bloated body parts, and other hideous things.

It was so bad that I wanted to vomit but couldn't strangely enough. So I did the only thing I could think off I screamed loudly.

The creatures backed away and fled as far as they can but I kept screaming not wanting to stop. Then I heard a large roar, I stopped screaming and looked in the roars direction only to shut my eyes because off the blinding light infront of me.

I opened my eyes then shut them, opened them shut them, opened then shut I kept this up until I could see the light before me my jaw hit the ground.

Standing before me was a huge, fiery, beast with metal flesh it's mouth was hanging open like it had been roaring and it showed its sharpened teeth and tusks, it had red eyes that where currently stareing at me it felt like they where stareing into my very soul.

That's when I recognised it "Ormagöden." I breathed stareing in awe.

The firebeast said and did nothing just stared at me it was unnerving, I couldn't take it anymore I decided to speak "G-greetings Ormagöden." I curtsied not sure about what to do. He didn't say anything just stared I shrinked under his gaze.

Finally he spoke **"Greetings child." **he said his voice sounded ancient and wise.

I gulped not sure as to why I was here, so I asked "Um w-why am I here?"

**"I don't know why are you here?" **I frowned.

"I mean why did you bring me here?" I asked starting to get angry but I was keeping my temper in check...at least for now.

**"I didn't" **he said he sounded board.

This was getting annoying "Yes you do!" I shouted back but bit my tongue when he glared at me.

He let out a breath which was in the form of black smoke. **"Let me ask you this. What did you do before you came here?" **he asked.

I frowned "I went to b-" I stopped as I realised something _"I went to bed soooo does this mean this is a dream?" _I thought.

**"Yes it does." **I jumped forgetting that Ormago- no not Ormagöden it was just a dream it wasn't real I smirked.

"Oh really then so that means your not really _the_ Ormagöden." I said haughty. "Your just a thing in my imagination not a real creature ju-"

I was cut off by the beasts powerful roar **"I am **_**the**_ **true Ormagöden cremator of the skies! Millienia ago I was murdered by the first ones, however my death created a new world and I ascended to the heavens to become a true God and I have come to you in spirt from to talk with you!" **he bellowed.

Each word he spoke made every bone in my body chatter "I-I am sorry." I didn't really know what else to say but he seemed pleased anyway.

**"It is fine."** he said simply his angry had left.

"Um look Ormagöden why are you here to speak with me?" I asked curious.

Their was tense silence between us I was worried that I had said something wrong. Then he spoke **"I have come to talk with you about your future." **I frowned.

"My future?" I asked he nodded. "What do you mean?"

**"Before you are two choices your normal life or the Coil."**

I froze not sure how to answear after I had gathered my thoughts I answered "I-I'm not sure but I am leaning more towards Ragnarok's side seeing as it may be my affinity." I wasn't really sure about what I want.

**"There is a price to pay if you choose the Tainted Coil."**

My eyes widened "What? What price must be payed?" I asked.

**"First you must give up your previous life. Second everyone you know must be forgotten."**

I was horrified about having to forget everyone "Everyone?! You mean I can't be with my family anymore?"

**"Yes."**

"But, but, but why?" I was on the brink of tears.

**"Beacuse you'll become part of the Coil your friends will become enemies, your family will become strangers, your masters your slaves everything will change when joining the Coil."**

I breathed in and out trying to think clearly "What exactly do I get out off this deal?" I asked wanting to know.

The beast just stared a me I was starting to get sick of it but thankfully he answered my question. **"You will gain the powers and magics of the Coil, and your body will change to...accommodate your new beginning."**

I nodded I like the fact that I would be able to use magic but my body changing I wasn't sure about. I decided to ask "What do you mean changes to my body?"

He stared at me then he spoke **"Your body will be altered by the Coils magics and potions turning you into one of them a form befitting an Emperor."**

I frowned still not understanding then I sighed "So do you think I should take Ragnarok up on his offer?"

**"It's not my place to tell mortals what path they may walk but if you want power then Ragnarok shall give it to you."**

I nodded but I didn't know what I wanted "Um sir Ormagöden thank you for your help...I will give it more thought."

**"Very well Louise."**

"Um how do I get out of here?" I asked confused.

Ormagöden stared at me and I think he was smirking **"You can either wake up or you can watch me replay my story."**

My eyes grew wide I could watch Ormagöden's rise and fall or I could wake up which sounded boring. I decided to watch him.

It was perhaps the weirdest, strangest, but most brilliant dream I have every had.

**3rd Person POV Louise Dormroom**

Louise awoke to two people standing in her room it was both Ragnarok and the Battlenun. She blinked away the sleepiness then both her familiars bowed "Good mourning mistress." they said in unison.

"Mourning" Louise said tiredly, she got out of bed and alowed the Battlenun to dress her however she remembered what Ormagöden had said last night and now every now and then started to sneak glaces at Ragnarok.

He didn't seem to notice her stares every now and then.

After she had finished she looked at the Battlenun "Uh I have a name for you now." she said. The Battlenun stared down at her instantly, she had thought about what to call the Battlenun for awhile but couldn't find a good name...until now.

Taking a deep breath Louise announced "From today onwards you will be known as Marian."

Ragnarok frowned he had never heard that name before he looked over to "Marian" she seemed to think about it.

"Ma-ri-an." she said breaking the word up like she was trying to taste it. "I love it!" she exclaimed making both Ragnarok and Louise jump "Thank you very much mistress." she said bowing low.

"Oh your welcome Marian." she beamed happily, Ragnarok smiled his little mistress was happy despite her depression the previous day.

He decided to ask about her decision regarding his offer "Mistress have you an answer for my offer last night?"

Louise frowned then shook her head "No not yet I'll have an answer later understand?" she asked.

Ragnarok nodded and mentally scolded himself, he knew he should let her have her space for this is a big decision for her it was the first step on her road of becoming a proper emperor.

"Shall we go for breakfast?" Louise asked. Both familiars nodded in reply and they headed out the door.

**Dinning Hall**

Louise sat down at the table flanked by Ragnarok and Marian they where sitting in silence the only sounds being made was Louise's mouth chewing her food, and the other students whispering about her new familiar.

"Can't believe theirs another one."

"Yeah this isn't good."

"At least that looks better than the guy." Marian smirked at Ragnarok.

"I think she's ugly." Marian clenched her fists and Ragnarok coughed to hide his chuckle, he received a glare from the Battlenun he just shrugged in return.

Louise noticed the hostility and decided to put an end to it. "Marian don't listen to them y-your beautiful." she hoped that she sounded convincing.

The Battlenun was touched by the humans comment Ragnarok was too and decided to have a little fun "Oh my mistress I didn't know you swinged that way I am jealous." he said smirking as Louise face went red.

"W-what! I-I don't I like men!" she shouted then clamped a hand over her mouth, as she realised that she said it out loud everyone in the hall was now stareing at the red faced pinkette.

Everyone turned away but they where whispering again.

"What was that about?"

"Not sure she said something to that...thing."

"Is she having an affair with them?" their was a gasp from that comment.

Louise started squirming in her seat and Ragnarok felt sorry for his remark, Marian gave him a-you went too far-look he sighed and decided to fix the problem.

He took a short breath then spoke. "What's that sister? Kill all the children? *gasp* shhh...they'll hear you." he said loud enough that the whole hall heard. The room once again went silent the students shifted uncortablely. Marian smirked at Ragnarok who returned it.

Ragnarok glanced at Louise who didn't look at him _"hmm silent treatment"_ he thought sighing again.

Louise wasn't sure how too feel sure Ragnarok had mortified her beyond anything, but now he has threatened her classmates _"this isn't good, this isn't good" _she repeated in her head over and over again. For some reason she couldn't help but feel pleased with what Ragnarok said and that somewhat scared her.

Louise shook her head to dismiss her thoughts and continued eating in silence, Ragnarok read more from his book and Marian just looked around, while everyone else ethier left or finished eating.

Louise ate in silence the whole time but secretly she was plotting Ragnarok's punishment.

**Louise's Dormroom**

Louise laid on her bed board she didn't have anything to since she wasn't allowed to participate in today's event. Ragnarok was standing looking out the window down at the preceding, Marian had once again disappeared Louise had asked Ragnarok and he replied that she went for a stroll in the forest. She knew he was lying but was too upset to care.

Then their was a knock at the door that made them both jump "Who could that be?" Louise asked. Ragnarok shrugged he knew it wasn't Marian, Louise hopped off her bed "Come in." she said.

The door opened to revel a figure wearing a brown hooded cloak with the hood pulled over. Louise tensed and Ragnarok took a fighting stance preparing to attack however he stopped when the figure spoke. "Greetings Louise it's good to see you again." both noted that the voice was female.

The figure then removed her hood and Louise gasped "P-princes?!" she asked/shouted the princess nodded smiling.

Ragnarok just stared reverting back to his normal stance he decided not to say anything and just listen, he raised an eyebrow when Louise got down on one knee and lowered her head.

"Princes Henrietta thank you or coming to see your servant." she said formally. Ragnarok wasn't pleased his little mistress shouldn't have to bow down to this girl.

Fortunately for the princess she wasn't snobbish "Oh please Louise no formalities were friends after all so please call me Henrietta." she said smiling.

Louise nodded hastily "Of course Prin-I mean Henrietta." she said correcting herself quickly earring a chuckle from the purple haired girl. Then Louise frowned and asked "Uh forgive me Henrietta but what do I own the pleasure of this vist?"

"Oh well you know today is the day of the Void?" she asked Louise nodded sadly and Ragnarok wanted to put the girl down then and their. The princess continued "Well I wanted to know why you weren't participating, when I asked Osmond he said you'd have fallen ill and needed rest." she explained.

"I asked to see you and he refused so I had to sneak my way in and here I am." she beamed happily and Louise laughed. Ragnarok smiled it was the first time he had ever heard her laugh since he had arrived he felt happy about this.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Henrietta's next question "But you seem fine I don't understand why weren't you allowed to participate?" he asked.

Louise was silent obviously she didn't blame Ragnarok since it wasn't his fault but he was the cause. Their was a deep silence as Louise tried to come up with an answer the princess stared at her worried.

Ragnarok decided to save the day, he took a few steps forward his boots making a *klack, klack* noise with each step that made both girls look at him. Louise in confusion and Henrietta in mix of fear and surprise until she forced her face into an impassive one.

Ragnarok stopped not far but close enough they looked at him and he with great reluctance got on his knees and bowed his head. "Princess Henrietta I am Warfather Ragnarok, and I am the reason that mistress Louise can't participate in the festivities please accept my sincere apologies." he said formerly.

_"I will make you scream after this!" _he thought.

Both stared at him in shocked wonder after a painfully long silence Henrietta found her voice "T-that's alright Ragnarok please rise, as I said no need to be formal." she smiled trying to ease the tension.

The demon did as he was told then bowed "Thank you m'lady."

Henrietta was still fearful of the demon yet it's gentlemanly nature seemed to change that.

Louise looked between her familiar and her friend before speaking "Y-yes thank you Ragnarok." she smiled.

"Quite an...interesting familiar you have Louise." Henrietta said carefully not really sure about what to say.

Louise perked up "Oh oh yes, Ragnarok is quite an interesting familiar he's a noble." Louise chirped.

Henrietta eyes widened "Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes princess I am." Ragnarok answered.

"That's great good for you. Oh and please call me Henrietta." she said still smileing. Ragnarok nodded in response "Well I must be going I only came to see if you where alright Louise."

Louise kneeled again "Thank you your highness."

Henrietta shook her head "Please stop with the formalities that's an order." she joked. Then turned to leave but stopped and looked back "Goodbye Louise mister Ragnarok."

"Goodbye." they said in unison causing them to look at eachother Henrietta giggled then walked away closing the door.

Again their was another silence until it was broken by Ragnarok "Well mistress that went well."

"Yes it did." she said simply then added "T-thank you for earlier."

Ragnarok smiled then patted Louise on the head "Anything for you my little mistress." he teased.

Louise huffed then shoved past him and jumped back into bed with her face buried in her pillow.

Ragnarok thought he had done something wrong until he noticed the redness creeping up her neck onto her checks.

He smirked.

**Cave clearing**

The Druid was sitting on his knees praying when he felt a presence, he got up and turned spotting the Battlenun heading towards him with 4 vials with a dark liquid in them.

"Ah sister you brought the blood." he greeted.

Mirian nodded "Yes here you are." she said handing them over the Druid took them then set them down on a flat rock and turned back to the Battlenun.

"Tell Ragnarok I will do whatever I can to capture the humans." he said.

"Of course he knows that you will do your work or you will suffer." she sounding pleased when the Druid shivered.

"I will not fail I promise."

"Good now give me some room." she ordered.

The Druid frowned "What do you mean?"

"Ragnarok ordered me to birth a Superior Punshing party to scout out the cave network and to guard the entrance." she declared outstretching her arms and opening her mouth.

The Druid watched as the tube exited from her mouth and went into the ground only to sprout up and blow up, showering the area in flesh and blood and reviling 5 new figures.

"Ah sister, Druid." a Punshing member said respectively.

"Listen up! You are to go into those tunnels." she stopped and pointed at the said tunnels. "And find any metals then come back here and report to him." she pointed at the Druid. "Any questions?" she asked.

One member raised thier hand Marian nodded for them to continue "Uh it appers our slave won't be able to fit what are we to do to him?" she asked everyone looked at the Pinboy.

"Yeah she's right lose some weight you Pig!" a member shouted at him.

"That's right pig! Beacuse of you we have to stay thanks a lot!" this member then walked up behind him and whipped him with her tail, earning a muffed grunt from the Pinboy.

Marian shook her head then came up with a delicious suggestion "I have an idea." she said gaining their attention then she continued. "Pin his arms and legs to the ground that way he can't wander off."

The members looked at eachother then to the Pinboy then to Marian then to eachother. Finally they spoke "Ohhh Piggy." they said in unison sweetly.

Pinboy imedianlty knew that something bad was going to happen, but didn't try to flee cause that would only make things worse. Each member took positions at each limb then as one drove the points of their javelinas into him causing blood to flow, and the Pinboy to cry but it was muffled by the gag and mask.

The party pushed the pins into limbs and under the ground making sure he was pinned into place. The Druid and Marian laughed with glee at the pain the Pinboy suffered.

"Excellent now go! You've got much work to do!" Marian shouted.

"Understood sister!" the Punishing party said together and ran off into the tunnels.

Marian turned to the Druid "Well I have to return i'll see you later." she said bowing.

"Farewell sister." he said bowing also and Marian turned and walked away leaving a Druid with a pinned Pinboy in a cave clearing.

* * *

**AN: Right tell me what you think and**

**CONGRATULATIONS TOO IhopeyoudieNOT for the name of the Battlenun you win a Cookie (::)**

**Psycho: my cookie! *steals cookie)**

**PK: Psycho you can't have that! *chases him***

**Trooper: Total Coil troops: 7**


	9. Chapter 9 Void day part 2

**PK: Psycho you must give back that cookie! *finds KO'd Psycho* O_O WTF!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Void day part 2

**3rd Person POV: Hallways**

Ragnarok walked down the empty hallways of the academy searching for something, he had felt a familiar and strange presence here in the academy but didn't know what it was or where. He had left Louise alone after she had fallen asleep, and he had sent Marian to the cave with 4 vials of his blood for the creation of the Druids.

He wasn't sure about what to do with Louise although he believed that she could become a powerful Emperor, a part of him thought it better to just kill her. However he felt something holding him back from doing such a thing but he couldn't place it.

Ragnarok stopped thinking when he noticed Colbert leaving a class room _"perfect he could tell me what I been feeling emanating from the academy" _he thought.

"Good evening professor." he said.

The man jumped at the voice then turned then sighed as he recognised who had called. "Oh good evening Ragnarok how are you?" he asked.

Ragnarok smiled "I am fine how goes festival?" he asked.

"Oh very well why are you here? Where's Miss Vallière?" he asked concerned.

"Oh she's in her room sleeping seeing as she has nothing to do." Ragnarok answered coldly. He was referring to how Louise was forbidden to participate in todays events, he understood the reasons but it felt insulting to him that they believed he couldn't defend her Ragnarok would with his life as would Marian.

Colbert understood what Ragnarok was referring too and he knew that he was upset because of the tone of his voice Colbert decided to change the subject. "I see and how is your Battlenun?"

"Marian."

Colbert frowned. "Pardon?"

Ragnarok sighed. "Marian her name is Marian mistress finally thought of a name."

Colbert nodded happily glad for the change of subject. "Oh good for her Marian is it?" Ragnarok nodded. "Lovely it suits her."

Ragnarok smirked. _"time to have some fun." _he thought Happily. "Oh are you interested in her professor?" he asked.

"W-what? Uh No! I mean y-yes. No! Y-yes I don't know." Colbert replied embarrassed Ragnarok smiled pleased.

He decided to tease him a bit longer. "Oh really well I think she's interested in you." he chuckled as the professors face became even redder, Ragnaok reasoned that she probably did.

After having his fun he decided to ask for information. "Colbert may I ask you something?"

Colbert frowned face still red. "Yes of course." he said curious.

"I have been feeling...strange."

"How do you mean strange?"

"I can feel a presence in the school like a...power."

Colbert tensed a little he had an idea of what he was referring to but didn't want to say just in case. "You can feel magic?" he asked then regretted it after realising he had gave away a hint.

Ragnarok had noticed Colbert tense at his words _"he knows something"_ He thought. "Yes I can and this magic I can feel is from the Coil and is coming from down their." Ragnaok pointed down the corridor.

Colbert face paled. _"that's where the vault is!" _he thought worriedly "Uh well I wouldn't know since I am not versed in magic detection." he said but he didn't sound too convincing.

Ragnarok knew their was Tainted Coil items down their and he had to find out what. He was about speak when he was cut off by a loud crashing sound and screams of panic.

Ragnarok was confused while Colbert imediantly ran in the direction that Ragnarok had walked in from. Ragnarok looked down the hallway Colbert had fled then to the way of where the Coil magic came from then back again. After some more time before heading to the where the Coil magic was.

**Louise's POV Dreamworld**

I was back in the dreamworld again I knew this because I was standing what I think to be a temple I seemed to be on an alter with steps that lead below I looked around the room. It was a wide room with a tall celling, I looked below me and spotted 4 men in blood red robes kneeling before an...Axe surrounded by blood glyphs.

They didn't seem to notice my presence so I decided to make it know. "Uh excuse me?" I said carefully.

No reply I tried again. "Excuse meee?" again nothing.

I was about to explode upon them when I heard a voice beside me. **"They can't hear you child." **I didn't need to turn to know who it was but did.

I turned and looked up seeing...nothing.

I frowned then looked down and spotted Ormagöden but he was smaller around the size of Flame. "Awww how cute." I cooed.

He glared at me then turned back to the kneeling men. "What are they doing?" I asked.

**"They are awaiting for the return of the master." **he answered I frowned and was about to ask who the master was before their was a flash of lighting behind us. I jumped and turned to see a man lying on the stone alter.

The man was in his prime, he had shoulder length black hair and a short type of beard on his chin, he had a muscular build and was wearing a black vest, with a black shirt which had Ormagöden's face on it, he had dark brown trousers, black shoes and spiky arm guards.

I raised a brow and asked "Is this their master?"

**"Watch." **he replied simply.

I huffed I hated it when he didn't give answer then the strange man woke up. He shook his head then looked around and spotted the kneeling men he hoped off the altar.

One of the hooded men spoke "Hail to the master." his voice sounded respectful.

The weird man or barbarian I didn't know which chuckled. "Whoah hey I ain't your master." he said sounding modest I was quietly pleased that he didn't take advantage of the situation.

Another hooded man spoke. "No. No you are not." He then stood up and revelled to be holding a sword with zigzagged blade. The others followed suit and my mouth dropped they weren't human thy here demons!

I couldn't see their faces (thankfully) but I seen that they had brownish skin and a lip less mouth of sharp, pointed teeth. They began making their way up the stes chanting strange words.

The barbarian started to panic. "Oh but uh I know the master. Where best buddies hehe."

_"this man was dummer than he looked" _I thought.

**"Still entertaining though." **Ormagöden said sounding amused.

I nodded in response (which was strange) then looked to the man. He ran to the centre and pull the Axe out of the ground shouting triumphantly then he ran towards a demon and with a two handed grip raised the axe high and brought it down on the demons head, splitting it in two and continuing down to his chest spraying dark crimson blood.

I felt sick to my stomach I'd never seen violence before I did not like it but I felt...something in the back of my mind that seemed to _enjoy _it.

I watched silently with Ormagöden as the man tore the axe away from the corpse and struck another demon who blocked, he struck again and again until he did a full turn with both hands and brought the axe blade to the demons neck severing it's head from its shoulders and sending the head flying while the body still stood.

At first the body stood motionless then blood began sprouting from its neck like a fountain before it finally went limp and collapsed.

The next demon went on the attack tried to stab him with the swords point however the man blocked it then with his left hand punched the demon in the face sending it to the floor. While the demon tried to get up he walked over and with one hand raised the axe high then brought it down on the demons back I think he severed the spine.

I no longer felt sick watching this it fact I didn't really care much that 3 demons- _"wait 3 where's the fourth?" _I thought. Then I heard more lighting and turned to my left and saw the demon trying to grab a strange looking lute.

The axe man noticed the demon and lute and shouted. "Hey! Get away from that guitar I just tuned that thing!" I frowned.

_"guitar? Must be the a new instrument." _I thought then watched the man charge up and separate the demons hand from his arm and also cleave his shoulder in two splitting it.

He took the 'guitar' and began playing it_. "he's being attacked by demons yet he's going to play music? What a fool." _I thought shaking my head. I noticed two demons sneak up on him attempting to backstab him.

I couldn't warn him but then I didn't have too as both demons where struck by lighting I realised it was the guitars doing. "Is that guitar wand?" I asked Ormagöden.

**"No it is an instrument of Rock, Power, Battle, Noise, Beauty, and Metal." **he responded sounding like he was reciting a prayer.

I looked over to his small form and seen that he had raised his left...paw up high and had his index claw and pinky claw standing up while the others where clenched into his palm. He looked adorable yet still very powerful "It sounds incredible what type of magic is it?" I asked curious hoping this is the type of magic that Ragnarok would teach me.

**"Heavy Metal." **he said simply I frowned not understanding.

"Does the Tanited Coil practise these magics?" I asked interested.

**"Of course child and yes Ragnarok will teach you about them if you follow the Coil's path."**

I smiled happy about this then I turned my attention to the man who was looking around confused. I looked around too then realised that their wasn't an exit. "How is he going to get out?" I asked worried.

**"By the power of Metal." **Ormagöden answered.

I rolled my eyes hating that he didn't give a strait answer then looked at the man as he put the axe on his back and grabbed his guitar. Then he jumped up high as he could and slammed his foot into the ground and at the same time hit a note, on the guitar which caused a shockwave and earthquake to happen shaking the foundations of the temple and making most of it crumble down.

"Is he mad?!" I screeched.

**"Maybe." **Ormagöden said shrugging.

I glared at him and was about to speak when the idiot did more shockwaves and caused an opening a head and the ceiling, to fall reviling the sky which was orange in colour. Then a strange thing appeard on the other side of the room I don't know what it was but I seen a figure kneeling on it and I recognised them.

"Marian?" I asked confused.

Ormagöden shook his head. **"That's not her that's another Battlenun."**

I nodded then figured something out. "Does that mean the hooded demons where from the Coil?" I asked then realised that it felt _right _to say Coil but I didn't know why.

Ormagöden chuckled. **"Yes child they are called Druids well done." **I wasn't sure if he was mocking me or not o I ignored it.

"Alright lady or whatever you are. I know your supposed to be a nun but I know your a big ugly demon so let's have it!" I turned back to the man at the sound of his voice to see him with outstretched arms and chest puffed out.

At first the Battlenun did nothing before turning around in a dramatic fashion the spoke again. "Haha knew it big ugly demon." he said happily. The Battlenun made her way down from the strange creature she was riding and swayed her hips delibertly. The man saw this "Kinda sexy though in a weird way. Humph." I rolled my eyes.

Then the Battlenun let out an ear-piercing scream and it seemed that vomit was coming from her mouth, the guy just swung his ace at her and she blocked with her left arm and slashed with her right. He saw the danger coming and imedantily blocked then he punched her in the hip causing her to shriek angrily.

She tried to slash him again but he moved out of the way and swung his axe into her thin leg separating it and causing her to fall. Then while she was down he used his guitar to shock her so that she was stunned then he quickly brought his axe down on her neck killing her it looked so easy.

"That axe really can sever things can't it." I said grimly.

**"They don't call it the Separator for nothing." **Ormagöden said neutrally.

I watched the man leap up on the creature that the Battlenun had used then kneel and began...praying I think. I looked at Ormagöden. "Why I am I here?" I asked.

Ormagöden sighed. **"Would you like me too show you the reason?" **he asked.

"Yes I am sick of this...violence." I snapped.

He chuckled. **"No your not you want more I can feel it." **he purred like Ragnaok would. (why the hell did I think that?)

"J-just show me!" I shouted he chuckled and then the scenery around us dissipated and was replaced by an area surrounded with severed bodies of Druids and Battlenuns their was a large wooden gate that had been torn open, And their was a strange stone slab with inscriptions on it.

I tilted my head trying to understand the writings I could barely make them out. **"The Titians left those so that others could gain their power and experience." **Ormagöden said making me jump I had forgotten he was their.

"I see." was all I said I turned and seen a Warfather speaking with another demon who I didn't recognise, I went closer so I could hear him.

"Deviclous they say it was the fire beast Ormagöden himself." The Warfather said.

**"Humph if it was me I would have destroyed the continent." **Ormagöden muttered I ignored him and focused on the Warfather I wasn't sure exactly but by his tone of voice he sounded like Ragnarok.

**"It's him." **Ormagöden confirmed. **"This is one of his memory's."**

My eyes went wide. _"this was Ragnarok's past?" _I thought then something popped into my head. "Wait. Ragnarok didn't see the man how did he know he was here?" I asked.

Ormagöden chuckled I was getting sick of it. **"He didn't that was me I was showing you a little magic that Ragnarok will teach you if walk the path of the Coil."**

I nodded in understanding then looked back to Ragnarok and his lord. "No." he said taking a dagger out from the wooden gate. "Something far worse than he." he smelled the dagger.

I stared at him like was a weirdo then he spoke again. "It was Succoria. I can smell her blood."

"But why had she returned now? What does she want?" Ragnarok asked I could tell by his voice that he sounded confused.

Deviclous smiled. "War...finally." he said then the scenery dissipated leaving me and Ormagöden in a dark place.

"So why show me all this?"

**"Well I wa-**

**3rd PLouise's Dormroom**

Louise awoke to the sound of crashing and thumping she shook her head then went over to look out the window and her jaw dropped as a huge Earth Golem appeard and started attacking the festival and it's people.

"Oh my where did that come from? Ragnarok, Marian let's go!" she turned around expecting to see her familiars but was confronted with an empty room, she looked around hastily searching for them both.

_"where could they have gone together?" _she thought to herself. Then she thought about the Battlenuns attitude and sex appeal with Ragnarok and them both being alone together and she blushed furiously at the images she conjured up.

Shaking her head to clear away the thoughts she grabbed her wand then rushed out the room down the hallway vowing to discipline both her familiars after the crises.

**Ragnarok's POV Academy hallway**

I was standing outside of what appeared to be a vault I knew this because the door was heavy looking and wasn't made of wood but metal, second the Coil magic was on the other side I could feel it.

But their was a problem someone was already here, I knew this because the door was open slightly a jar without a word or second thought I slipped into the dimly lit room.

The first thing I noticed was all the strange artefacts most looked like junk others looked useful. But what I wanted wasn't in sight.

Until I finally found it.

It was tucked away at the back of the room away from prying eyes, my eyes widened as I relised what the object was: it was a guitar.

But not just any it appeard to be four of them and they where shaped like an axe blade I couldn't help but feel I had seen them somewhere before.

I was about to grab them when I felt a presence in the room I looked around a saw nothing, so I looked up and seen a human in a brown cloak up in the ceiling supports they looked down at me.

Without a word they dropped down from the ceiling and landed softy they stared at me and I stared back clutching my Tome tightly.

After an unknown amount of time in silence the thief spoke. "So your the demon familiar I've been warned about." she said judging by the sound of their voice.

I smirked "Yes I am you had better not let me catch you or you'll suffer." I taunted although it's true she would suffer. "I take it your responsible for that thumping noise and screams of panic." I said.

I couldn't see her face but I think she was smirking at me. "So what if I am?" she asked.

"Oh nothing except that if you harm my mistress then I'll have to kill you." I said dangerously.

"Oh do you have forbidden thoughts and feelings for your sweet mistress demon?" she asked mockingly.

I laughed "Oh no its not that I just hate to see the future Emperor die early and at the hands of a filthy thief." she tensed a little but said nothing.

Then she asked "What is that?" I frowned then remembered the guitar I didn't want her to know about it's power.

So I lied "Oh this?" I took the guitar out. "I'm not sure I fond it here."

She shook her head "No you didn't I watched you when you came in, you where searching for something and when you neared that object you where instantly drawn to it." she explained.

I tensed _"fuck" _I thought.

"Sooo demon I will ask you again." she said taking a few steps forward. "What is that thing?"

"It is none of your business human it's of the Tainted Coil magics and should not be played with by fools." I sneered.

She surprised me by sighing "Oh well then." she said, then as quick as she could she leaped over to me and with a dagger in hand stabbed me in the heart.

I stood their motionless then she spoke "A pity I thought yo-" I cut the bitch off by grabbing her throat then throwing her away, she flew through the air before hitting a pile of artefacts/junk.

I pulled the knife out and smelled my blood before having my forked tongue lick it clean. I dropped the knife and looked at the thief she was just picking herself up then I laughed.

"Severs you right for believing that you could kill a demon with a knife." she glared at me and I opened my book. "Now let me show you some magics of the Tainted Coil!" I shouted fireing two orbs at her.

She was faster than I thought and quickly dodged the attack easily, I sent another two orbs she ducked behind a artefact letting the orbs explode when hitting it. I continued this for awhile and she dodged, dived, and hid from my attacks.

After awhile I stopped then called out. "Look dear why don't you just run after all your going to need an army to beat me."

The woman came out from hideing and said. "Oh really well then..." she trailed off and reviled a wand hidden in her cloak, she said something and flicked her wrist

Their was a deep thumping noise again then a large chunk of the wall was torn off showing, the sky and a large hand holding onto the wall chunk. "How's that demon!" the thief shouted mockingly.

The fist dropped the wall and clenched into a fist and brought it towards me."Oh shit." I said shielding my face as the fist smacked into me sending flying into the wall.

I laid their for a moment before slowly getting up grinning happily since it hurt like hell and My arm was broken. Then an idea popped into my head and thought it best to try it, so outstretched my arms.

The thief mistook what I was doing. "Oh surrendering are you well I must admit I am surprised that you can still move I am afraid I don't take prisoners." she said laughing.

"Oh I'm not surrendering I am birthing." she stopped laughing after hearing this and looked at me.

I opend my mouth and watched the green tube appear from it and enter the stone floor before rising out not far away, I could see out the corner of my eye the bubble get bigger and bigger until finally it exploded showering the area in blood, flesh and gore.

I fell to my knees and looked up noticeing the fist from outside the tower coming back to hit me, however as it was coming towards me it was knocked away by a familiar spiky head with glowing pink eyes and a black chain, I smirked and looked over to the Skullraker.

"Greetings Warfather." it said.

"Greetings now destroy this thing!" I commanded it brought its head back and threw it again at the arm this time causing some chunks to fall off.

Another idea occurred to me. "Throw your head through the wall!" I shouted getting up off my knees.

The Skullraker did as he was told and threw his head at the wall hitting it he did it again and again before he broke through it. When the wall crumbled I seen a face looking at us I smiled. "Hit the golems face!"

"Yes mighty Warfather!" he shouted and threw his head at it the golem seemed to stagger however he regained his balance, but a small chunk of his head was missing the Skullraker threw its head again smacking it harder however it's head got stuck on impact and the golem had been losing balance. In what seemed like eternity the golem swayed before finally falling off taking the Skullraker with it out the tower.

I listened closely their was a huge crashing noise then silence I laughed happily. "Well now were where...we?" I asked looking around for the thief but she was gone.

I shrugged it off and walked over to the guitars seeing if they where damaged in anyway, they weren't I knew it was best to take them they where after all rightfully the Coils belongings.

Then I heard footsteps heading here I turned expecting the thief however it turned out to be Colbert his eyes widened when he saw me.

"W-what...are you...doing here?" he asked between breaths.

"Their was a thief so I dealt with them." I answerd he frowned.

"W-what thief?"

"The one who tried to steal your artifacts and summoned that damn golem." I said making him flinch.

He walk into the room and looked around at the destruction I moved my arm to see if it was still broken, it wasn't that was good then I seen something.

The thief's knife.

I looked at it then to Colbert he still had his back turned. _"should I kill him now? Or would this back fire on me in someway"_ I thought trying to come to a decision. _"what if his death has a negative influenceon the mistress instead?"_

I looked again at the knife then him, then the knife then him again I kept this up trying to come to a decision before finally.

I made a choice.

**3rd Person POV: Courtyard**

The students crowded around outside Louise was among them, they where staring at the now shattered earth golem that had just terrorised them, but that wasn't all there was another figure amongst the golems remains.

It was a large creature with a muscular body and little clothing but the weirdest part was their head, it was attached to the body by a chain and the head had spikes on it making it look like a mourning star.

Nobody knew where it came from but Louise had an idea. _"Ragnarok" _she thought gritting her teeth. She pushed her way through the crowd and headed back inside preparing to put Ragnarok through grime, gruesome, punishment.

* * *

**AN: Ok I know your pissed off but if you wanna know what happen then...**

**...REVIEW!**

**Hahaha by the way please tell me how I did.**


	10. Chapter 10 I Accept

Chapter 10 I Accept

* * *

**3rd Person POV: Academy Hallway**

Louise stomped down the hallway ignore the nervious glances she was recieving from the other students. She was making her way back to her dormroom to see if Ragnarok or Marian had returned yet, she had been looking for them after leaving the courtyard.

She hadn't found either of them so she decided to return to her hoping that they had returned from wherever they went off to.

She opend the to her room and found Ragnarok with his back turned to her starring out the window arms folded Louise noticed that his book was on the small table and he hadn't noticed or heard her enter, Louise smirked then quietly shut the door and tipped toed over to the book then out reached to grab it.

She froze when Ragnarok spoke "Evening mistress." he said simply he hadn't turned around.

_"how the hell did he know?" _Louise thought, "Where were you?" she snapped angrily.

Ragnarok turned fully and looked at her, Louise suddenly felt small she couldn't place it but Ragnarok seemed different somehow. "I walked around the academy halls until I was attacked by a huge creature. However it was too much for me to handle, so I had a child deal with it." he answered.

Louise's eyes widened. "S-so it was you who summoned that...thing." she said hastily.

Ragnarok nodded. "Yes I summoned the Skullraker because I couldn't defeat the golem. However the golem fled and he followed it I returned here to find you, however you where gone...I was worried." Ragnarok said and to his own surprise he was telling the truth on the last part.

Louise stared at him her cheeks where going red she looked away. _"he was worried for me?" _she didn't know how to respond. After awhile she managed to form words "T-thank you...Ragnarok." she said still not looking at him.

"I live to serve mistress." he responded obediently bowing, Louise couldn't see him but she knew he was bowing like usual and she smiled a little.

Louise then remembered Marian she turned to face Ragnarok, who had picked up his book she cursed herself mentally. "Ragnarok where's Marian?" she asked concerned hoping she hadn't ran into the earth golem.

Ragnarok thought for a moment before answering. "She's still wondering around the forest." he half lied.

Louise breathed a sigh of relief. _"so she never encountered the golem? Good." _she thought. She didn't believe the Battlenun would be able to survive a hit. "Well...that's fine."

Ragnarok nodded then their was an awkward silence between them for some reason, then both jumped as their was a knock at the door. They looked at it and Louise said "Enter."

The door opend and princess Henrietta entered the room still wearing the brown cloak but with the hood pulled back. Ragnarok bowed, and Louise was imediently on her knees "Princess glad to see." she said happily when she received no reply she looked up and noticed that the princess was upset, her heart sank.

"Louise." Henrietta begn. "I have terrible news." the princess seemed to be nearing tears at this point. Louise started breathing heavily not sure what to expect.

Henrietta took a breath then announced. "Louise Proffesor Colbert has been...murdered."

Ragnarok smiled.

**Academy Vault**

Osmond stood in his once proud and impenetrable vault that was now mostly destroyed. The wall on the outside had been thrown off leaving a large hole to look out, their where many powerful artefacts lying scattered around on the floor like they where junk.

And their was the body of Colbert which Osmond was standing over, with a dark red patch staining his robes and their was a bloody knife not far away from his body.

Some teachers that weren't tending to the students where here looking through the artefacts while others where in looking over Colberts body in shock.

"Sir." A teacher called, Osmond turned and faced them. "The water mages are here." He said Osmond nodded then motioned everyone to clear a path. The mages came in threw the gap and laid down the stretcher, after placeing Colbert's corpse on it they slowly left.

No one said anything for awhile then Osmond asked. "Is their anything missing?"

A staff member stepped forward. "It's a bit difficult to tell with the mess sir. However we know that the Lute of Lighting is missing." She reported.

Osmond frowned. _"why would anyone want that? No one can really use it." _he thought confused. Then reasoned that the thief must have either had been hired by someone who did or they already knew how to use it.

Osmond again was silent then he turned to his assamebled staff members. "I want you all to inform the students about what's happened." He ordered.

Everyone nodded quietly and where about to leave when they stopped and kneeled. Osmond raised a brow before noticing Princess Henrietta standing at the vault door.

"Your majesty." Osmond greeted formally.

"Please no formalities...I came to see if it was true." Henrietta said.

Osmond knew about what she was talking about, he nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so, I'm going to have my teachers inform the students now."

Henrietta nodded sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know him personally but I heard he was a good man."

"He was. He was well liked by everyone."

Henrietta nodded. "May I tell my friend Louise myself about the news?" She asked.

Osmond nodded he knew that Louise was closer to Colbert then any other teacher in the school, he was always encouraging her to do better. "Of course it would probely be best." He said honestly.

Henritta nodded gratefully then said her fair wells before leaving, soon followed by most of the staff.

Osmond was about to leave him self when he picked up the dagger and examined it.

Their was nothing special about it, it was an iron dagger with a strait blade. _"Which was now covered in Colberts blood" _he thought bitterly and sadly.

He didn't why but he smelled the dagger and found that it smelt of blood and something...else.

**Louise Dormroom: Midnight**

Ragnarok was sitting down in the wooden chair his leg crossed over the other and his book on the table. He was watching the sleeping form of his little mistress making sure she was really asleep. Louise had fallen into Henrietta's arms cried after she had been told by the princess that Colbert had passed away.

Privately Ragnarok was pleased but secretly he was upset at causing his mistress more grief and suffering, she was not yet of the Coil but this was all for **her** and no one else.

He decided it was time to return to the cave and see the progress of the Druid and Marian. Ragnarok got up then went over to the bed and silently got down on his knees, placed hand under the bed and pulled out the Guitar.

He had taken it after killing Colbert and hid it under Louise's bed away from sight. He held the guitar in one hand then went over towards the table and picked up his book and tucked it under his arm.

After having everthing he went over to the door and opened it quietly, he glanced back at Louise making sure she was asleep then silently left closing the door quietly.

**Cave**

Ragnarok stood in the cave and noticed three things:

First their where now 4 Druids.

Second their was a Pinboy pinned into the ground with Marian clawing his back.

And finnly their appeard to be a puddle of blood, flesh, and gore, and some bones.

Ragnarok looked at the puddle then to the group of Druids. "What is this?" He asked confused.

"Ah Warfather." A female Druid greeted. "That is or was the fifth member." she said. When Ragnarok didn't say anything she continued. "We gave him the vial of your blood like you said but..." She trailed off.

"Go on." Ragnarok said interested.

"Well he dissolved."

Ragnarok blinked. "What?"

"Something happened we think that, when your blood came into contact with theirs it caused their blood to boil them alive inside out causing the mess before." She explained sounding pleased.

Raganrok thought for a moment. "Was it painful?"

The Druids grinned. "Yes." they answered in unison. "It was the most beautiful thing we had ever seen."

Ragnarok grinned happily so they where short by one Druid however they had 4 of them, a full Punishing party, a Battlenun and a future Emperor. Ragnarok was pleased very pleased.

"You! Step forward." Ragnarok ordered pointing at a Druid, he did as he was told and kneeled on both knees before the holy Warfather. "Well even though one Druid was a failure the others where a success and you have provided us the means to create a single Agony Boil...congratulations." Ragnarok said happily.

The Druid bowed his head. "Thank you holy Warfather." he said.

"Now." Ragnarok began, catching the attention of the other Druids. "I have something for you to do for me." Ragnarok then held out the guitar.

The Druids gasped. "Warfather where did you get that?" one asked.

Ragnarok explained about feeling the presence of the Coil and how he found vault, and his altercation with the thief, and his plan for the professor.

"What are we to do with it sir?" another Druid asked?

"You are to clean it up and prepare it for Emperor Louise." He ordered noting that the name had a nice ring to it. The Druids bowed then took the guitar away with them to polish and clean, he turned to Marian. "Have the girls returned?"

Marian stopped her torture on the Pinboy...for a few moments before answering. "2 Came back and said they found iron."

Ragnarok smiled. "Excellent and the other 2?" he asked.

Marian shrugged. "They haven't returned yet so I sent the others down their way to look them."

Ragnarok. "Good work sister now come we must return to the school."

"Aww does the mistress miss me." she said teasingly.

Ragnarok sighed. "Yes now come on!" he ordered. The Battlenun followed Ragnarok down the tunnel outside.

The Druids where busy polishing the guitar when it spoke. "That feels good." It purred.

They imedantily stopped then looked at each other before the guitar spoke again. "Yeah I can talk how are you? Oh yeah the names Derflinger." it said introduceing it's self.

"You've got to be kidding me." The female Druid said.

**Louise's POV: Louise Dreamworld**

I was dreaming again I was in some sort of mine where the workers where bashing open rock with their heads, Ormagöden was sitting next to me in his small form.

I wasn't sure why I was here now I didn't want to be since Colbert had passed on. "Why am I here Ormagöden?" I asked quietly.

**"To have a glimpse at the power of Metal." **He said simply.

"But I don't want to be here now, my...my friend has died." I close to tears.

**"I know child but if you want to join the Coil then you must glimpse at the power of Metal and what it can do."**

I nodded then looked and seen a familiar man run towards a group of miners. He tried speaking with them but they ethier didn't respond or turned down his offer.

That's when he took out his guitar and began playing, he started slow at first then got faster and faster and at the end he put his right hand up like he was holding a sword and their was a flash and I felt something wash over me, making me feel powerful and I felt everything that made me worried and upset disappear, then the workers stopped and looked around.

"W-what is that sound?"

"It's a devil screaming."

"It's an angel singing."

"It is the pounding of the Hammer of Fate upon Anvil of Time."

"Quiet poetic." I said.

**"Wait for it." **Ormagöden said.

I frowned. "What?"

"It's fucking awesome!" The one who spoke first said raising his hand with the index and pinky sticking out while the others where clenched.

The other miners nodded happily.

"He had spoil it." I said bitterly Ormagöden just chuckled. "So I will be able to do that?" I asked.

**"Yes and No these are the Ironheade the Tainted Coil have their own specials like they do." **he answered and for once I was pleased it wasn't a riddle.

"Well it sounds beautiful." I said smiling

**"Thank you I'm sure the Metal Gods will be pleased." **

I started thinking about Ragnarok, then Marian, Colbert and Henritta I breathed in then out and came to a decision.

"I'm going too accept Ragnarok's offer." I told Ormagöden.

He said nothing so I looked at him, he wasn't looking at me he was watching the Axe man free the other miners.

Finally after awhile Ormagöden spoke. **"May I ask why?"**

I was surpisd I hadn't expected him to ask me why so I explained to him. "Well Ragnarok's my familiar which means that his affinity to the Coil is my own which makes it only natural that I learn from him. I have never been any successful at magic before in my homeland so perhaps Ragnarok's magics will be best."

Ormagöden still didn't look at me then finally he spoke. **"Very well then you have made your choice but you remember what I said about the consequences?" **He asked.

I nodded I admit I wasn't happy about it but if I could finally preform magic and not be ridiculed anymore then it was worth it.

Ormagöden nodded. **"Very well then after you fall asleep again I will introduce you to a friend of mine." **he grinning.

I frowned and was about to ask when both he and the scenery disappeared.

**3rd Person POV: Louise Dormroom**

Louise woke up and seen that Marian had returned she smiled. Marian smiled back while Ragnarok looked between the two.

Louise sat up in bed then looked at Ragnarok he looked back tilting his head, now it's was Marian's turn to look between the two.

Then after awhile Louise spoke. "Ragnarok." she addressed he stood up strait. "I...accept your offer on learning the magics of the Coil."

Both Ragnarok and Marain shared a look before turning to their mistress and bowing low. "A wise choice mistress." They said together.

Louise smiled happily.

However if the Warfather and Battlenun had humn faces she would see their demonic grins.

* * *

**AN: Yeah so Colberts dead...uh sorry to anyone who's a fan of his.**

**Psycho: No where not.**

**Anyway what did ya think about Darflinger.**

**And remember PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11 Derflinger & A Friend

Chapter 11 Derflinger & A Friend

* * *

**3rd Person POV: Cave Midnight**

Ragnarok was standing in the Coil cave, it had been 2 days since attack on the academy by the thief and Colberts death. When Louise had chosen to join the Coil Ragnarok was pleased and Marain was almost in tears of happiness and joy. However Ragnarok decided to postpone the training until after Colberts funeral and after the guitar was ready. He hadn't told Louise about the guitar and would only show it when it was ready.

The cave had changed those last few days, their where now 9 Druids instead of 4 their was 3 puddles of flesh, blood, gore and bone which was being farmed and harvested and used to redecorate, the cave giving it a grotesque looking appearinace like walking into a slaughterhouse complete with smell.

The Druids now wore black hooded robes which Ragnarok had stolen from Colberts funeral, they didn't like the colour they wanted blood red however these would have to do also it now allowed them to pass off as traveling pilgrims or monks allowing them to blend in as long as they kept their hoods up and heads down. They weren't armed however as they didn't have the proper tools to mine.

However their was good news the members from the punishing party that had found iron went to find the other 2 members who hadn't returned the last time Ragnarok visited. This time they where here and they reported that they found human miners digging up iron ore, which pleased Ragnarok this would give them the proper tools needed to mine up the ore and more Druids or piles of gore that can be farmed and used to spread the tainted gestation. The trick was how to deal with the miners and guards.

But that was not the only reason why Ragnarok was here, last night he had sent Marian to the cave with his blood however she returned with news that the Druids have discovered something strange about the guitar and had asked for his presence. He decided to return the next night which was now.

He was watching the Druids kneel before the four guitars he had brought in prayer. They had placed the guitars on a makeshift alter, which was a flat stone covered blood and decorated intestines and bones.

Ragnarok waited until they had finished before he asked. "What is the problem?" the Druids looked at each other most likely trying to up with an answear.

Finally one answered. "Well mighty Warfarther their something strange about the guitar."

"Yes I know that Marian told me you found something wrong, now tell me what it is exactly you idiot!" Ragnarok shouted causing the Druids to flinch.

"W-well the instrument is...capeable of...s-speech." A female Druid said carefully.

Ragnarok blinked. "What?" he asked confused not really understanding.

The raised her hands. "I-I know it sounds foolish but when we where cleaning it. It spoke to us and introduced its self." she hurriedly.

Ragnarok frowned and thought. _"how is this possible? It can't be it can't have a mind of its own could it?" _after some time he said. "Let me speak with...it."

The Druids kneeled as one. "Of course holy Warfather." they said in unison.

Ragnarok didn't acknowledge them he walked past them and stood before the small shrine and stared. Their was nothing other than power of the Coil emanating from the instrument, he was about to turn and blast the Druids kneecaps when...it spoke.

"Am I really that pretty? That your gonna stand there and stare at me?" it asked mockingly with each word spoke a string on the guitar vibrated.

Ragnarok stared at in amazement, this had never happened before it was incredible. "H-how is this possible?" he asked.

"What like how I can speak? Dunno I've always been able to ever since I got here." the guitar answered.

"What here you mean the cave?" Ragnarok asked.

"No, no I mean to this world."

Ragnarok frowned. "What do you mean this world? We're on another continent."

The strings vibrated in what Ragnarok assumed to be disagreement. "Nope this is another world trust me Ragnarok."

He tensed. _"how the hell did this thing know my name?"_

The guitar chuckled. "You don't know who I am?" It asked sighing Ragnarok shook his head. "Not surprising I've been unable to speak until I came to this world."

"Look we've never met before I'm sure I'd remember a talking guitar."

"True but buddy I couldn't speak because of two things. First I wasn't here I only began speaking in this world. And second I was always inside Deviculos body." the guitar explained.

Ragnarok stared at it in wonder. _"Deviculos body? T-this is his guitar that's why it felt familiar" _he thought, then something came to mind. "Wait why are you here won't Deviculos need you?" he asked.

The guitar sighed. "Not really I mean he hasn't got a head anymore." it said simply.

"What he's dead!?" Ragnarok shouted.

"Uh yeah it was an awesome decapation."

"But he can't be dead I saw him fighting at the Bleeding Coast against Ionheade troops."

"Oh that far back? I geass I told the future. Oh well SPOILER!" the guitar shrieked loudly, causing some dirt to fall from the ceiling.

Ragnarok was in shock. _"Deviculos was going too die? The Coil would fail." _he couldn't believe it, this made his mission now more important.

"What is your name?" Ragnarok asked.

"Oh my names Derflinger pleased to meet ya!" it responded happily.

Ragnarok wasn't sure about it's enthusuim but he was sure the mistress wouldn't mind. "Well Derflinger we have a new Emperor and you shall be her instrument!" he commanded.

"Ohhh a chick? Is she hot like a Battlenun?" Derflinger asked eagerly.

Ragnarok sighed _"perhaps the mistress won't be pleased" _he thought then told Derflinger everything about Louise.

"Whoa she sounds like a lioness haha." Derflinger said.

Ragnarok shrugged. "Yes she does so you will teach her how to play you and if you do not then I shall cut your strings set you on fire then smashing you on the ground!"

"Ok, ok dude chill."

Ragnarok glared. "I will but first tell me you came here."

Derflinger then told him his story.

**Louise's POV Dreamworld**

I was standing next to Ormagöden but this time we where in a place which was underground. Where huge giants where smashing large hammers atop huge anvils the giants looked like they where standing in pits of lava but didn't seemed to notice or mind.

The axe man was down here along with another man who referred to himself as the Guardian of Metal. The Guardian claimed that he keeps the secrets of the Metal Gods and only shared them with those who have earned fire tributes.

After both he and the man had finished conversing the man hopped into his weirdly designed mine cart and left. Then the guardian turned to us and said. "Hello beautiful." he waved.

I blushed. "Y-you can see us?" he nodded.

**"Hehe of course he isn't a mortal."** Ormagöden said.

"That's right I'm the guardian of metal." He said shrugging.

"Um yes I know I seen you talking to the barbarian but why am I here?" I asked Ormagöden hadn't explained anything, (big surprise) he just told me we where going to vist a friend of his.

"Oh well you know since your gonna rule the Coil your gonna need to know how the power of Metal works." the guardian said.

"I still don't understand." I said.

"Look I'll start again then. The Titans took every part of that old bastard fire beast, they took his blood, his fire, his steel flesh hell they even took his scream. Then they made cars, weapons, oh and music fucking beautiful music man. But then they rose to become the gods however they instruction behind, you know how to make all this shit from that old fucker."

**"I'm sitting here you idiot!"** Ormagöden shouted.

The guardian turned to him then gave a thumbs up. "S'up."

Ormagöden glared. **"I hate you."**

"I know. Anyway the Metal Gods weren't limited to just here they also somehow spread to your home country." he informed me.

My ears perked up. "What? You mean theirs things from your home in my own?" I asked curious.

He nodded. "Oh yeah you just gotta find them that's all theirs a secret close to your school but enough about that here." he handed me a book.

I looked at him. "Uh this is a dream the book will still be here when I wake."

He shook his head. "No it won't it's magical when you wake up it will be their with you."

I beamed. "Really?"

"Nope just taking the piss."

Ormagöden laughed loudly and my blood was boiling. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID...L-LIZARD!" I shouted at Ormagöden he just laughed even more.

I calmed down and do did Ormagöden then breathed in and out. "So what do I need to do?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"Please the fucking gods of metal man earn their fire tributes and spread the word heavy metal through your lands just figure it out." he said before disappearing into the lava.

I turned to Ormagöden. "You have very weird friends." I said he shrugged. I looked at the book he gave me and recognised it, it was the same one that Ragnarok always carried with him.

I smiled then opened it to the first page and began reading.

**3rd Person POV: Coil Cave midnight**

Ragnarok was leaning against a cave wall thinking about what Derflinger had just told him. He was shocked Derflinger has been trapped in this world for over 6000 years, he's served countless masters and fought in thousands of battles however not many of the humans could use Derflinger correctly and they ethier threw him away or gave him away.

He changed hands many times until finally he was locked away in Tristain academy vault where he slept until, a familiar presence woke him, he claimed that when Ragnarok entered this world he had felt his aura this forced him to awake. At first he didn't believe it until after what Ragnarok assumed to be his fight with Guiche did make him reslises that the Tainted Coil had finally arrived.

So Derflinger produced Coil energy to attract Ragnarok to him. _"which worked" _Ragnarok thought bitterly. He felt like an idiot for not figuring it out but reasoned that he couldn't have known. However Derflinger did agree to teach Louise how to play him and accept her.

He sighed and went over to Marian who was with the Dominatrix's beating the Pinboy up. "Come on where returning to the school." he said.

Marian pouted. "Aww can't I have a few more moments?" she geastred to the Pinboy.

"No. Now come." Ragnarok demanded.

Marian sighed then waved goodbye to her girls before following Ragnarok out the cave.

**Academy Hallway Mourning**

Siesta was dragging a bag of her clothing and personal items through the empty halls while all the students where in class. She had been sold to Count Mott a well known pervert, she felt a shiver up her spine of the thought of what he could do, but knew that she had no choice but to accept her new role as a maid for a nobleman, she was a commoner she didn't make the decisions she followed them.

She was too busy walking down the hallway that she didn't register the person coming around the corner. She walked into and fell back with a surprised "eep!" she was about to fall when a hand seized her.

"Oh I'm sorry Siesta." the person said.

Siesta knew it wasn't a noble they would have called her commoner or let her fall, she looked up and seen Ragnarok and his Battlenun. "Oh sorry Ragnarok I didn't see you!" she squeaked.

"No, no that's fine." he said then let her go when he pulled her up. Ragnarok noticed the bag and asked. "Uh what's with the bag dear?" he took note that her face fell.

"Oh well from now on I won't be living here." she said sadly, when Ragnarok tilted his head in question Siesta explained. "I've been sold off to Count Mott I'll be working in his home from now on." she was holding back tears at this point.

Ragnarok frowned. "Why are you being sold off?" Marian asked curios.

"He needs more maids he's short on staff." She half-lied.

"I see but you don't want to go?" Ragnarok asked. Siesta shook her head. "Then do wish to stay here?" Ragnarok asked making the maid and Battlenun look at him.

"Y-you can do that?" Siesta asked not sounding convinced.

Ragnarok felt a bit hurt that she didn't believe him but ignored it. "Yes I can all you need to do is stay here and wait." he said.

Siesta blinked then weighed her options, do as Ragnarok said and stay here where he would do something that she didn't know about, or go to the estate and be molested by the most perverted Count ever.

"I-I'll stay." she said quietly then picked up her case and mad her way back to her room but shouted. "Thank you Ragnarok! I really appreciate this."

Ragnarok and Marain stood silent for awhile before Marain broke the silence. "Why are you helping her? She means nothing to us."

"True." Ragnarok agreed. "However I have two reasons, first the girl knows of Ormagöden I believe that she will if left out our sight will cause others to flock to her and the power of Ormagöden, their by challenging us in our conquest of this world."

Marian nodded in understanding. "And the second thing?" she asked.

"Well I think she'll be a good, obedient servent for the Emperor especially after we change her body." he answered.

Marian nodded in understanding.

"Glad you agree now here's what were going to do. First we're going to birth some Soul Kissers and Punshing Party's, so that we can attack this Count Motts estate kill everone and take over the estate." he said.

Marain caught on "Their by giving us a larger home and wider space to live and a place for the mistress to train."

Ragnarok smiled. "Clever dear very clever." he purred stroking her cheek causing her to shiver and some onlookers to turn, away they ignored them. "Now I have three jobs for you."

Marain perked up. "Oh and what would those be?" she asked seductively.

Ragnarok smirked. "Well first I want you to take a guitar from the cave and place it in that forest clearing we always pass through." Marain tilted her head not understanding. "I need to teach her how to play the guitar and it needs to be some where secluded because I stole the thing." he finished shrugging.

Marain gasped dramatically. "Oh my you bad boy." she teased giggling.

"Haha later dear later. Now I want you to also send the Druids out and find this estate so we can attack it." he ordered.

Marian nodded. "And the last thing?"

Ragnarok lowered his voice. "I need you to fetch something important."

* * *

**AN: Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 First Lessons & Estate

**AN: I suck at music and instructions sorry for the crappy descriptions :(**

Chapter 12 First Lessons & Estate

* * *

**3rd Person POV: Louise's Dormroom Mourning**

Louise woke up and wasn't surprised when she was greeted by Ragnarok only. Marian had once again wandered off something that Louise was beginning to get used to it, however that didn't mean she needed to like it.

After getting out of bed and dressed she thought about last night and what she had read from the book that the guardian had given her. She didn't read to much but she learned more about a guitars power through Guitar Solos, the power of Metal and something called Stage Battles/shows.

"Mistress I have a request." Ragnarok said brining her out of her thoughts, she looked at him curious it was strange that Ragnarok would request anything.

She decided to hear him out. "What is it?"

"I would like you to come with me into the forest I wish to show you something." he simply.

Louise just stared at him awhile trying to understand what he was he had planned. "What do you want to show me?" she asked.

Ragnarok sighed he knew this wasn't gong to be easy. "I believe it's better that I show you."

"I can just order you to tell me." Lousie said smirking.

_"I forgot all about. Bitch" _Ragnarok thought bitterly but didn't say anything.

"Yes I think I will. I order you Ragnarok tell why you want me to come with you into the forest."

Again Ragnarok sighed and nodded. "Very well, I was planning on teaching you how to use a guitar."

Louise eyes went wide. "What? Y-you have a guitar?" she asked not really sure to believe him.

The Warfather nodded. "Yes you see Marain isn't wandering around the forest for no reason, she's been making the guitar for you in secret." he lied not wanting to revel that he had stolen the guitar.

Louise's eyes widened. "So that's what she's doing now?"

"Yes she's just finishing it now. She said it would be fininshed at lunch and we are not to tell anyone."

"Oh that's good I can't wait!" She shouted happily smiling. Ragnarok smiled happy that his little mistress was happy after a few more questions both left the room and went to the main hall for breakfast.

**Forest path Lunch time**

Louise was walking through the forest with Ragnarok leading the way they had finally left school grounds and made their way to the clearing, Louise noted that they where walking on a travelled path but she knew that not many people walked through the forest. She reasoned that this is the path where Marain had been traveling through the forest to the clearing.

Nether spoke on their way to the clearing Louise was to excited to say anything, she had been impatient ever since she had left her room with Ragnarok people noted the spring in her step but said not with a demon as a familiar. While Ragnarok was focused on the task at hand he was secretly excited on what Louise could do with Derflinger, but he was intrested on the interaction between the two since if things worked out they would be from now on working together.

Ragnarok then led Louise into a circler clearing it was empty except for the grass and Marian holding a guitar, Louise squealed with joy at the sight making both Ragnarok and Marian jump in surprise Louise ran across the opening towards her instrument.

The guitar was coloured pink and dark red, with silver strings, it was shaped like an executioners axe blade, it looked like it had been polished and cleaned. Louise was pleased it looked wonderful she then reached out to touch it.

As her hand got closer a string moved and a spoke. "Oh hello you must be the Emperor hello!" Louise jumped.

She heard Ragnarok from behind. "Uh mistress I forgot to mention that the guitar can speak."

Louise was shocked. _"it can speak? How?" _she thought confused she decide to talk with it. "Uh hello guitar?"

The strings vibrated. "No, no, no not guitar, my names Derflinger. Der-flin-ger what's yours?" he said in a deliberately slow way, making Louise's blood boil but she kept her temper in check.

"Very well Der-flin-ger." she said mockingly. She couldn't see the Derflingers expression since he didn't have a face but he was no doubt upset.

However his voice betrayed emotion in showing that he was. "Ya know when this hot Battlenun appeard I thought she was the new Emperor, but you walk in and I see a young flat chested little girl. Man Ragnarok your a pedophile!" he shouted and it sounded like he was grinning.

Ragnarok coughed, Marian giggled and Louise's face went beet red with angry and embarrassment. "S-shut up! Y-you...stupid lute!" she shouted not really sure how to insult a guitar.

Ragnarok rubbed his head as both began trading insults with eachother while Marian just smiled throughout it all, Ragnarok sighed and decided to finish the argument. "That's enough Derflinger your supposed to teach the mistress not antagonise her." he said making Louise and Derflinger stop.

"Your boss ok I'm sorry truce?" Derflinger said sounding sorry.

"...Truce." Louise said not believing him but she wanted to learn.

Ragnarok smiled. "Excellent now first take Derflinger from Marian and hold him like your holding a spear." Ragnaok instructed Louise did as was told then Ragnarok addressed Marian. "You can go now sister."

She bowed and said. "Good luck mistress and have fun I'm so proud." she gently patted Louise on the head before leaving into the woods.

Louise was about to question where she was going until Ragnarok cut her off. "Now mistress have you ever played this type of instrument before?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No I've only had dancing lessons I tried playing a lute but wasn't good at it." she said sadly Derflinger chuckled and she tightened her grip.

"I want you to make sure you a have a firm grip then focus on me and strike a note." Ragnaok instructed Louise noted that he was somewhat like Colbert, then she felt sad remembering him.

She shook her head and then took a deep breath and looked directly at Ragnarok and struck a note. Without warning a bolt of lighting came down from the sky and struck Ragnarok electrocuting him.

"Ranarok!" Louise screamed.

"He'll be okay don't worry." Derflinger said confidently.

Ragnarok didn't answer he was too busy enjoying the pain that had been inflicted upon him, by his future Emperor and little mistress this made it all sweeter, after a few moments the shocking stopped. _"sooner than I wanted" _he thought sadly.

Ragnarok fell to his knees and coughed, then stood up strait and grinned. "Good mistress very good." he complemented.

Louise just stared in shock. "A-are you ok?" she asked worried.

Ragnarok nodded. "Of course mistress I'm fine do not fear." Louise sighed in relief.

Derflinger decided to have a little fun. "Oh my a human girl falling for a demon I've seen this somewhere before."

Louise blushed. "What n-no we don't have that relationship where just mistress and servent."

Derflinger wasn't finished. "Yeah you make a good Emperor."

Louise frowned. "How do you know?"

"Oh because the Emperors are all into BDSM stuff as well."

"WHAT?! It's not like that!" Louise shouted face becoming full red Ragnarok shook his head.

"Mistress please concentrate." Ragnarok said calmly, and when Louise turned his way he continued. "Now I want you to do that again but this time strike another 2 cord quickly after the first."

Louise just stared at him. "What?! You want me to hurt you again?"

Ragnarok blinked. "Yes don't worry I'll be fine." he said never understanding why humans have problems with inflicting pain on others.

Louise nodded reluctantly but she had to admit she liked shocking him, she positioned herself then struck a cord a bolt of lighting hit Ragnarok, she then quickly hit another 2 cords and two more bolts struck Ragnoarok placing him in a exctusy.

Ragnarok got up from the ground after having fallen. "G-great...work...,m-mistress." he said happily still sore.

Louise only nodded she was half pleased with herself, part of her felt happy that she could now preform magic while another didn't feel right about hurting Ragnarok.

Ragnarok snapped her out her thoughts. "Now mistress let's continue."

**(30 minutes later)**

After sometime had passed Ragnarok told Louise that it was enough for today and they would now head back to the academy. Ragnarok told Louise to go ahead while he hid Derflinger in the area he limped over to a tree with Derflinger in hand and placed next to it.

"Marian will return soon and take you back to the cave understood?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yeah I understand and I must say the girl has potential." Derflinger said.

Ragnarok smiled not from the pain alone but because someone found believed what he did. "Even if she is a bitch." Derflinger added.

"Oh shut up!" Ragnarok sneered.

**Forest Road outside town**

The two Druids followed the dirt road with heads bowed they had been tasked with finding out where this Count Mott resided. They had wandered through the town asking questions, surprisingly many people knew who he was and where he lived. Being a pervert got you noticed which only left one question between the two Druids. _"why weren't we noticed?" _they thought.

After sometime talking to the locals they learned that the counts estate was outside the town which was perfect for Ragnarok's plan of a full scale assault, no one would hear their screams...a pity.

**(10 minutes later)**

After sometime walking they came across a clearing and what looked like a walled off mansion with a gatehouse. _"found it!" _they thought together however they decided to walk over to the main gate to make sure they had the right address and to scout out the defences.

When they reached the gatehouse they where stopped by a guard. "Hey! What do you two want?" he asked or demanded.

Both kept their heads down and hide there faces and bowed to show they weren't a threat but of course they where. "Greetings we are mere pilgrims who are traveling. We appear to be lost may we ask where we are?" a Druid asked trying to keep his voice even, while his companion looked around.

The guard eyed them suspiciously before answering. "This is Count Mott's private estate now begone!"

Both again bowed and apologised for the disturbance before turning and leaving, no doubt in their minds that the guard was still watching them.

"We've found it." the first Druid said then turning to hs friend asked. "What do you think about their defences?"

"Well the walls are tall and thin but they where built to keep out thief's so a Skullraker should easily smash through, their appears to be armed guards but I'm not sure how many most likely 30 or less, we should be able to swarm them easily other than that theirs the maids butlers and other servents we have to deal with, they should make fine sacrifices." she said grinning.

The Druids laughed together before making their way back to the cave through the forest.

**Coil Cave Midnight**

Ragnarok stood in the with an small army before made up of 4 groups of Soul Kissers and Punishing Party's each of Superior breeding and two Skullraker's. He was pleased with what he saw and with what the Druids had told him if all went well then they could easily take the estate with little loss of Coil.

He then addressed the gathered crowd. "My children of the Coil!" he announced silencing everyone. "We are about to take the first step in the creation of a new Coil for our dear Emperor!" he shouted raising an arm.

Everyone cheered the Soul Kisseres snapped their mouths rapidly, the Punishing Party's smacked their slaves with more fever, the Skullraker's where raising their heads and arms in salute and the Druids began singing praise to the Metal Gods.

Ragnarok was pleased it had been a long time since he had a crowd to give a sermon, he raised a hand to silence and they did. "Now here is what were going to do the Soul Kissers, Punishing Party's and Skullraker will come with myself and Marian, to the estate and wipe out the humans. The Druids and Pinboys are to stay here while we go to battle." he ordered and received a roar of approval.

The Coil then began marching out the cave Ragnarok walked over to Marian and asked. "Did you retrieve what I asked for?"

"Of course I did dear how could you doubt me?" she said purring.

Ragnarok grinned happily. "Excellent sister truly now let us be off!" he shouted and both followed the army out.

**Outside Count Mott's Estate**

The Coil army stopped at the edge of the forest between and the estate was a clear flat grassland, if they advanced now they would be spotted by the guards at the gatehouse so they where splitting their forces, with one Skullraker that would smash through the walls on the left while the other Skullraker would smash down the ones on the right. Then the troops would charge through the openings and slaughter everyone.

Ragnarok looked over his troops and when thought he was ready turned to Marian who was standing with some Punishing Party members. "Sister would you like to give the orders?" he asked.

Marian looked surprised that he asked then smiled and nodded, she walked out in front and faced the estate before taking a deep breath and shouting loud enough. "Coil advance!"

The army imediently started advancing towards the estate with the Skullraker's leading, Ragnarok strolled up to Marian and offered an arm. "Shall we dear?" he asked polity.

She giggled. "Oh my a gentleman are we? Tehe of course." she took his arm and both followed from behind the advance watching.

The Skullraker was now in full sprint and was charging towards the wall he heard the human guards shouting.

"Where under attack!" one shouted.

"To arms!"

"By the founder their demons!"

The Skullraker felt something hit his shoulder he turned his head in his hand and spotted an arrow, he shrugged and contuied sprinting until he was close enough to the wall and threw his head at it. The wall crumbled easily he started throwing his head at other parts trying to bring as much as he can down while ignoring the arrows being shot at him.

After the walls fell the Soul Kissers charged in and engaged the guards in melee, some guards where killed easily too shocked to move because of the appearance of the enemy they where facing. After a few moments he guards recovered from their shock and attacked bringing iron swords down upon silver metal mouths.

A Soul Kisser and guard where circling eachother before the guard thrusted with his sword, the Soul Kisser clamped its mouth shut upon the mans sword and arm tightly severing his hand from the wrist making him scream holding his blooded stump, while the Soul Kisser spat out the cheap iron sword and limb and positioned itself so that the mans face was between the sharp mouth of the Soul Kisser. The guard looked up from the stump and his eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen next, the Soul Kisser shut it mouth on his head squeezing and slicing it and causeing blood to ooze out.

The archers where fireing arrows at the huge monsters when one fell down with a long javelin threw his chest coughing up blood, the men looked over and noticed a group of demons or demonesses by the look of them began throwing the javelins at them with good accuracy.

They fired back hitting a few scoring mostly chest but other times head shots which killed a good few the ones hit in the chest where till standing and throwing their javelins. The archers where to preoccupied with the Punishing Party members that they didn't notice the Skullraker preparing to throw his spiked head.

The Skullraker had been assaulted by arrows for a long time bu the pressure was finnaly off as the archers turned to deal with the girls. The archers where standing in a single line 10 men in a row they where 15 but they where killed by the Punishing Party members. The Skullraker lined itself up perfectly before swinging its head around then throwing it.

An archer looked over and noticed the Skullraker preparing to attack. "Guys ge-" He never finished the sentence as the Skullraker's head came and smashed him and his friends full force breaking almost every bone in their bodies killing them.

The Punishing Party's celebrated. "Thank you dear hahaha!"

"Our hero!"

"Now we can pin the others!"

After a few minutes of fighting the guards retreated ino the mansion which was now alive with activity the lights where all on inside and shouting could be heard from inside the building.

Ragnarok and Marian walked through the carnage arms linked pleased with what they saw their children had done well Ranarok pointed with his Tome towards the font doors. "Now destroy the doors charge in and kill the guards and take any one who surrenders hostage!"

"Yes mighty Warfather!" both Skullraker's said together then twirled their heads and threw them at the door crushing it and destroying it, Ragnarok could hear the piercing screams as the men who where behind it were crushed and broken.

The Soul Kissers and Punishing Party members rushed in. "You two wait here." Ragnarok ordered to the Skullraker's they obeyed and stayed standing while the Warfather and Battlenun walked inside.

Ragnarok and Marian steped over the corpses of the guards closest to the door before entering the once great hall. Well it still was by Coil standards with blood and gore splashed around with bodies and dancing Coil troops, there where a group of humans on their knees being guarded by Soul Kissers and Punishing Party members.

Their where some guards with their hands behind their heads while others where obviously maids and butlers, they walked over to the captives who shrinked from under their gazes Ragnarok unlinked his arm and kneeled before a butler and asked. "Where is the Count?"

The man looked shocked but didn't speak he tried but no words came out then a guard spoke up. "Where not telling you anything demon" he sneered and received a backhand slap in reply.

"Naughty boy. Someone should teach you a lesson!" the girl said raising her hand to strike again.

Ragnarok stopped her. "No dear allow me." he said she bowed then lept out the way. Ragnarok opened his book and chanted two orbs appeard then pointed at the guard and they fled down and struck him in the face, causing his head to explode showering a small area in blood, bone, brain and metal.

The others looked at the scene in horror then Ragnarok turned to them. "Now I'll ask again where is the Count?" again no one said anything, then a maid timidly raised her hand.

Ragnarok motioned her to speak. "H-he's...in his b-bedroom sir on the second floor d-double doors." she said frightened.

Ragnarok smiled. "You see was that hard? Alright everyone who isn't doing anything secure the second floor!" He shouted loudly to show the orders importance. Thoses who weren't guarding the prisoners where now heading upstairs to find the Count, again Ragnarok and Marian linked arms and followed the Coil members up the stairs.

They flooded the floor easily smashing down doors and killing anyone who resisted they noticed a pair of double doors at the end of the hallway. _"found it" _he thought then pointed towards it and shouted. "Bash open that door!"

The Coil members looked in the direction he pointed then charged and broke the door down easily and rushed in securing the room. Ragnarok and Marian made heir way over and entered the room.

It was defiantly a room fit for a Count since it was large and luxurious, their was a large bed with a blue quilt over it surrounded by the children of the Coil, in the bed where a man and three women they where terrified and rightfully so.

Ragnarok again unlinked his and Marians arms and stepped forward and bowed mockingly. "Greetings Count." he said in a mocking tone causing some others to chuckle.

Count Mott said nothing at first he seemed to be thinking then he opend his mouth. "W-what do you want?"

Ragnarok smiled. "Strait to the point? I like that." he chuckled before continuing. "I have 2 things I want you too do."

"What are they?" the Count asked cautiously.

"Their is a maid you hired from the school Siesta her name is, I want you to revoke her contract."

Mott frowned. "Why would a de-"

He was cut off. "Don't you dare question me!" Ragnarok shouted causing everyone (except Marian) in the room to flinch at his tone. The Count nodded quietly not darting to speak. "Good and the other thing I want is your home."

Count Mott gulped before asking. "W-will you let me live?"

"I'll think about it now decide!"

Mott nodded then began thinking as far as he could see their wasn't anything he could lose a maid was expendable, and he could always build another mansion nice this one was destroyed this ge the perfect excuse to redecorate he nodded to himself. "I accept your terms." he said sounding confident.

"Good now write out a letter explaing that you do not wish Siesta to be your servent here." Ragnarok ordered.

The Count nodded then leaped out of the bed-in all his naked glory-and went over to a small desk and begain writing a letter explaing he had changed his mind.

After finishing he handed the letter carefully over to the Warfather and waited for a response.

Ragnarok read over the letter quckily then nodded in satisfaction Mott sighed in relief. "Now children kill them." Ragnarok ordered turning away the Counts voice stopped him.

"Wait! You said you'll le me live!" He pleaded.

"No I said I'd think about it. And I think you should die now goodbye." He said waving smileing as he heard bloodcurdling screams of _4 _women.

**Outside Mott mansion**

Ragnarok stood outside the mansion stareing at the prisoners before him he was about to give an order before he noticed Marian coming his way, with a prisoner wearing a black apron and what appeard to be soot covering his face and arms.

Marian bowed. "Ragnarok their appears to be a small forge we can use to forge weapons for the Druids and other equipment." she informed.

Ragnarok smiled at the news. "Excellent now who's this?" he asked.

"Ah he's the blacksmith we where hoping you could...you know..." she trailed off.

Ragnarok smirked. "Vey well hold him down." and the blacksmith was by two Punishing Party members.

After that Ragnarok held out his hand for Marian to cut which she did then he opened his book and chanted towards the blood, at first nothing happened then the dark blood started glowing a little and some energy seemed to gather around it. "Open his mouth." Ragnarok ordered.

Marian kicked the blacksmith in the stomach recieving a gasp of pain then she grabbed his jaw and held it open as Ragnarok poured his enchanted blood into the man.

He was let go and they stood back and watched as his transformation took place, at first he started rolling around in pain, then he started changing first his skin turned from white to bronze, he became more muscular, and his head began reshaping into what looked like an Anvil shape. It's self his eyes glowered a fiery yellow, his mouth closed shut then seemed to turn to flesh making him look like he hadn't a mouth to begin with, his ears and nose fell off and his hight seemed to have grown.

He lay still after a few moments then got easily towering over both Ragnarok and Marian, they both smiled at their success. "Welcome. Welcome to the Tainted Coil Forger."

The humans stared on in shock and horror.

* * *

**AN: Their we are finished now if your wondering what the Forger looks like well remember those guys in the motor forge back ground? He looks like them except a smaller version.**

**Tells us about how I did with the combat and REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Very important announcement AN at the bottom check it out after reading story.**

* * *

Chapter 13

**3rd Person POV: Outside Mott Mansion**

Ragnarok stood outside the mansion watching as the human prisoners where dragged to the front to be ethier, sacrificed or turned into Druids. Ragnarok had sent a few groups back to the Coil Cave to ask some Druids to come to the mansion in order to preform the correct rituals and give the mansion a makeover.

The few Druids that Ragnarok had made already, begun using the blood of the fallen to write glyphs and other holy symbols on the ground and they had taken some of Ragnarok's blood to create more Druids.

Marian then approached Ragnarok and bowed. "Looks like everything went well." she said pleased.

"Yes it did didn't it. We now have two proper places for the Coil to expand in private." Ragnarok said.

"So what is our next step?" Marian asked.

Ragnarok thought for a moment before answering. "For now? Nothing we are going to stay silent and continue building the Coil and train the mistress, however we are going to capture that mine the party found."

Marian nodded. "I see do you want me to return back with you?" she asked.

Ragnarok thought for a moment. "No I want you to return to the Coil Cave and retrieve our guest and the guitar. Then I want you to take them both to the clearing but our guest is to stay hidden from view." he said and Marian bowed low.

He nodded then turned his attention to the children. "We are leaving! You all know what to do we will return soon!"

The Coil troops shouted in acknowledgment both Marian and Ragnarok then turned and left the estate behind, heading towards the academy.

**Louise's POV Dreamworld**

I was back in the Guardians foundry it was just the two of us I looked around for Ormagöden but could not see him so I asked the Guardian. "Mr Guardian where's Ormagöden?"

He shrugged and said. "Don't know the old bastard must be sleeping or something." I frowned these two never gave me strait answers when I wanted them.

"Ok so why am I here?" I asked I knew that every time I came here it was Ormagöden who brought me here, however since he wasn't here that meant something else had brought me.

"Oh yeah, well I have been watching your progress and do you remember when I said their was a secret close to your school?" he asked I nodded then he continued. "Well I thought I should tell you where it is so you can obtain it."

I beamed happily. "What is it?! Is it an artefact of the Coil?" I asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"Yeah it's...well I can't spoil the suripse but remember that slab with the inscriptions on it that you seen in Ragnarok's memory?"

I thought back a moment then remembered that temple with the Druids and the Axeman, I nodded with impatience I hated how he answerd my question with a question.

"Oh right good, well theirs one of those slabs in the forest next to your school. If you want it you'll have to go up read its inscription then touch it, after touching it you will hear voices telling you how to preform the Guitar Solo and all you have to do is perform the Guitar Solo to keep it and to receive your reward." The Guardian said happily.

I even more interested. "Can you gave me a hint on what it is? Please." I couldn't believe I was near begging.

The Guardian thought for a moment before nodding. "Very well here's your hint." he coughed clearing his throat then said. "Let's just say its For the warrior in the hurry." then he crossed his arms pleased with himself.

I stared at him a few moments trying to decipher what he had said then after awhile I spoke. "WHAT?!" or shouted.

He just tilted his head I don't know if he was mocking me or not but still. "That's your hint. Oh wait do you mean that you wanted to know where the slab was because I could just tell you?" he asked scratching his head.

I face-palmed myself then nodded I was too angry to speak I really wanted to know what I would get from the slab however I decided to settle for the location. "Oh good, well the slab is not far from the place Ragnarok trained you it's just bit further away from their to the east." The Guardian informed.

I calmed myself down taking deep breaths, alought he raised a brow at me which nearly made explode again however I calmed down. "Thank you Guardian." I said keeping my voice even. Then something hit me and I asked. "Um mister Guardian?"

He titled his head. "What is it dear?"

"Um can I call you something else other than 'Guardian'? Because it seems so wrong."

He thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah sure just call me Ozzy."

I blinked then frowned. "Ozzy?"

"Yeah Ozzy."

"...Ozzy?"

"Yup."

"...Ozzy."

"By Ormagöden's big brass balls yes!" he shouted irritated. I flinched then mumbled some apologises then he sighed. "It's alright love I get it in your world my name is really strange so don't worry about."

I gave a small smile then asked. "So I head east after training with Ragnarok?"

He nodded. "Yeah you can do this anytime though I mean it's not like the slabs going anywhere."

I nodded. "Okay thanks but what now?"

"Oh now you wake up."

And at those words I did.

**3rd Person POV: Louise's Dormroom**

Louise awoke again and was greeted by Ragnarok who bowed low. "Good mourning my Emperor." he said with a deeply respectful tone of voice.

Louise eyes went wide. "W-what did you say?" she asked timidly and confused.

Ragnarok titled his head. "I said Good mourning my Emperor, what's wrong?" he asked not understanding why she was confused about being referred to as Emperor by the Coils rules she was now Emperor.

"You can't call me that!" She shrieked. Again Ragnarok didn't understand Louise saw this and explained. "You can't call me Emperor imagine what people will say."

Realisation dawned upon Ragnarok then he mentally scolded himself and bowed again. "My apologise my Em-Mistress." he said.

Louise shook her head. "It's okay Ragnarok I understand it's like me with the princess."

Ragnarok didn't want to make that comparison but it fitted well so he nodded. Louise was about to speak when the door opened.

Both turned to it to see Siesta stroll in with a small bundle of clothing. "I washed your clothes ma'am." she said obediently.

"Thank you put them over their." Louise said pointing towards her bed, Siesta laid the clothes on the bed and turned to Louise then curtsied, then she turned to Ragnarok to curtsy but was stopped when she noticed the outstretched hand with a letter. Both girls looked at it curiously then Siesta took it from his grasp.

"T-thank you." she said timidly and was about to open it when Ragnarok stopped her.

"No dear why don't read it outside and be sure to give it to Osmond." he said not wanting the mistress to know about what he had been up to. Well not yet anyway.

She looked at him confused at first but then realisation dawned on her then doubt, but she nodded slowly and made her way out shutting the door and opening the letter. Ragnarok turned to Louise who turned to him. "What was that?" she snapped taking out the riding crop.

Ragnarok shuddered and was about to answer when they both heard a cry of joy on the otherside of the door followed by the sound of rushing footsteps heading away from their room.

Both where silent before Ragnarok spoke. "Well I did her a favour."

"What favour?" Louise snapped again bending the crop.

"Well Siesta wanted me to fetch a letter for her so I did." He lied.

Louise thought for a moment before nodding seeing as it was clear that he had just indeed delivered it she sighed. "Very well then now undress me." She commanded throwing the riding crop away.

Ragnarok decided to have a little fun. "Oh don't worry mistress I'd do _anything _for you." he purred.

She shuddered a little and blushed understanding the meaning of his words. "S-shut up and dress me!" she shouted flushed.

Ragnarok just smirked before doing his task.

**Forest secluded area**

Louise was holding Derflinger in her hands again she was sweeting a bit from shocking Ragnarok, who was now on his knees in pain and pleasure. He was about what Louise had said to about heading east in the forest because she had to find something, she never said what only that their was something for her in the forest. He agreed to help her.

Ragnarok then stood up strait and decided to teach Louise a new move since she had basically mastered the shocker. "W-well...done...m-mistress." he said between breaths.

Louise then made a pained expression she didn't like hurting Ragnarok but he seemed to have incredible endurance and pain tolerance. "You okay?" she asked.

It was Derflinger who answered. "Yeah he'll be fine he regenerates so his wounds heal fast."

Louise frowned she'd never heard of this before she was about to inquire more but then Ragnarok spoke. "Mistress I want you to try a new move." he said sounding pained.

Louise nodded. "What do I have to do?"

Ragnarok smiled. "Well first off the move is called the Earthshaker and his quiet powerful in clearing away enemies or bringing down buildings."

A memory flashed through Louise's head as she recalled the barbarian doing something to the temple when he was trapped.

"Now in order to preform this move you must jump as high as you can, then bring your dominate foot upward to your chest then slam it into the ground and at that moment strike the guitar, this will cause a shockwave to happen and cause the earth to shake." Ragnarok said.

Louise nodded then prepared herself getting into position, after she was ready she looked towards Ragnarok and he nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath then jumped high bringing her right knee close to her chest, when she began falling down she was sure to slam her right foot into the ground with as much force she could muster and strike the guitar. After that happened she felt vibrations leaping out from the guitar in an outward way toward every direction she even felt the earth shake.

When she had finished she repositioned herself into a standing position and looked around noticing, that the ground she stood on was now cracked a bit and some leaves and grass had been blown away.

She spotted Ragnarok stareing at her with intrest. "What?" she asked.

"Pink mistress." he said simply with a grin, Derflinger chuckled.

Louise frowned trying to work out what he meant before she remembered that she had been wearing pink panties and he had seen when she jumped. With a flushed face and shout of rage and embarrassment she raised her hand high and struck Derflinger causing fire to burst below Ragnarok burning him with the Pyro attack.

Ragnarok screamed with glee and Louise grinned evilly.

**10 minutes later**

Ragnarok was setting the guitar down next to the tree, Louise had left after her lessons Ragnarok asked which way was east she pointed in a direction away from both the cave and estate thankfully. He told her he would join her in a moment.

When he placed the guitar down he turned and spotted a figure exiting the trees he grinned. "Welcome did you enjoy the show?"

The figure was motionless but answerd. "Yes she's quiet strong I'm glad she has been successful."

"Oh your not disappointed?" Ragnarok asked the figure shook thier head. "Good by the way how are you feeling?"

The figure thought for a moment before answering. "I'm fine different but fine."

Ragnarok grinned then spread his arms. "Good now I can give you a proper welcome." he took a deep breath. "Welcome, welcome to the Tainted Coil Warfather Colbert."

**? POV: Somewhere else**

I was running through the woods crying everyone hated me nobody wanted me to live in their towns or villages, they hated me because of the way I looked my parents where dead and I had no siblings to relate too or relie on.

I kept running through the woods then I heard someone crying I looked around but couldn't see anyone it was dark and foggy, but I heard them again so I made my way as best I could to find them.

After awhile I came across a small puddle of water it was black but it was dark and no light could get inside the forest since this was the deepest part of it. I looked around for the person who was crying but dpsern no one then it spoke.

_"drink" _The puddle said.

My mouth opened then closed. "W-what?" I asked confused.

_"drink...me" _it said again it sounded sad like me.

I swallowed I wasn't sure what to do I've never seen something like this before. "W-why should I drink you?" I asked not trusting the water.

_"I can...help you...I can...make all your...pain...leave"_

I was breathing heavily now it sounded sincere I didn't know what to do part of me wanted to but another didn't I asked one more question before making a choice. "What will happen if I drink you?"

Their was a small silence before it spoke. _"power...I can...give you power...make you...stronger and you'll never be alone or shunned again."_

My eyes widened I still didn't know if I should drink it however it seemed to be sincere so after a few moments of reflection.

I drank from the black puddle.

* * *

**AN: Ok here's the thing I've got depression so expect updates to be a bit slow the mite not but still.**

**Anyway enough of that tell me how I did in a REVIEW.**

**Also I decided to give the Guardian the name Ozzy cause it's kinda annoying calling him Guardian all the time and he looks like the real guy.**

**Anyway most of you knew that Colbert would return but I bet you didn't think he'd be a Warfather correct?**

**And I bet you know what the last paragraph is yes?**

**Review.**


End file.
